Love, Lust, and a whole ton of Drama
by tomfelton-lover14
Summary: Sequal to 'The New Girls'--The 6th year
1. Summer Lovin

**DISCLAIMER:  **I don't own any of these characters that are from the Harry Potter series.  I do this for my own enjoyment and I am in no way profiting from this.

**Author's Note:**  In this story, I'm going to TRY to put in some more background on Natasha, Shannon, and Jenny.  And you'll also notice that throughout the story I'm going to switch back and forth between the characters' points of view, but it's still going to be in third person.  You'll understand more when you read!! So, I'll shut up and let you read!! Please review if you do read!!

**THE SIXTH YEAR SEQUAL**

**Chapter One **

"NATASHA!!" Shannon Peters yelled at her sleeping cousin, Natasha Herring.  The two girls, and Shannon's sister Jenny, had stayed the previous night at Natasha's house.  It was the summer before their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and they all wanted to go back very badly.  They missed their boyfriends.  Shannon had been dating Harry Potter for about 11 months, as Natasha had been dating Draco Malfoy that long too.  Jenny and Seamus had been together about 7 months.

"I'm getting up!" Natasha said groggily.  She threw her legs over the side of her bed and walked into the bathroom.  Her reflection was very different from the previous year at school.  Last year Natasha's reflection would have showed a short girl with a short frizzy brown bob and eyes brows a little thicker than her liking.  Her current reflection showed a deep brown, muscle-toned girl with long high-lighted hair.  After splashing some cold water on her face, Natasha retreated back out into her basement bedroom, only to find it empty.

"Hello?!" she yelled.

"WHAT?" she heard Jenny scream back from upstairs.  Natasha laughed and ascended the stairs.  

"Don't tell me you guys are _already eating my food," she kidded.  Sure enough Shannon and Jenny were chowing down a box of Cocoa Puffs._

Shannon rolled her eyes, "Like you're gonna eat it."

"I don't eat breakfast!" Natasha snapped defiantly. 

"You hardly eat period woman!" Jenny yelled.  

"Yeah, well…at least I'm skinny!" Natasha replied, pulling her shirt up and patting her stomach.  She didn't want to resort to anorexia, but she _had_ gained quite a lot of weight since the end of the school year.  She had been in deep depression since the summer began, missing Draco.  She missed him so much that it felt like a hole in her heart.  So, she stayed inside all day, watching re-runs of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and gorging on all the food in her house.  After four weeks of doing this non-stop, she woke up and realized what she was doing to herself, how big of a slob she had become.  Exercise alone didn't work for her, so Natasha had quit eating almost entirely and started doing all sorts of exercises to lose the extra weight.  She did eventually lose it all, and then some, but she still didn't eat.  And that bugged Shannon and Jenny.  They were worried about her, but no matter how much they told her to eat, Natasha refused.

"Anyways!" Shannon said forcefully.  "We got letters from our guys today!"  In one lightning fast second Natasha had grabbed the letter out of Shannon's had, ripped it open, and began reading, 

_Dear Natasha,_

_         Hey baby!  I miss you so much!  How are you?  How has your summer been?  Mine has sucked with out you.  But guess what?  My father is going to __Bulgaria__ for the rest of the summer and said that I could invite you over!!  Do you want to come and stay?  Jenny and Shannon are welcome as well.  I invited Harry, Seamus, and Ron.  Yeah, I didn't really want to invite Ron, but Harry was staying with him so I kind of had to.  But owl me ASAP with your answer.  I miss you so much Natasha.  Stay beautiful like I remember._

_                   Love always,_

_                   Draco_

Natasha hugged her letter as she smiled happily and waited for her cousins to finish their own letters.  Natasha smiled happily as she hugged the letter. Meanwhile, Shannon was reading,

                   _Shannon__,_

_          Hi! How are you? You don't know how much I've missed you. What have you been up to this summer? Ron says hullo by the way. He's been going on ALL summer about wanting to see Natasha in a bikini, but don't tell him I told you. Draco invited me, you, Natasha, Jenny and Seamus over to his manor for a few weeks. Interesting…Can you go? Owl me when you find out. Well, Ron and the twins want to play Quidditch, so I'll see you later. I miss you and I love you, Shannon. Write me back soon!_

_                   Love,_

_                   Harry_

          "Can you guys go?" Natasha prodded anxiously.

          "Probably," Jenny said with a grin. Both sets of parents just happened to be out of the country also. They had gone on an African safari together.

          "Oh my gosh! This is gonna be soooo fun!" Natasha was shrieking, "We have all changed like, a ton since they last saw us. In a GOOD way,"

          Shannon smiled. Then a flash passed through her mind. She saw herself and Natasha arguing, looking quite perturbed. 

          "Looks like we might get in a fight…" Shannon said to Natasha. She nodded knowingly. Shannon was an Oracle and she had been getting premonitions quite rapidly now. So far, she has saved Jenny from a bee sting and Natasha from skinning her knee. Woo-hoo. It seemed that her oracle powers were going downhill since she has helped save her friends for Voldemort at the end of last school year. 

          "You know what this means?" Jenny said energetically. Her and Natasha exchanged glances.

          "Shopping!" they squealed in a high, ditzy-blonde-mall-rat voice. Shannon started laughing, spitting milk on her shirt in the process.

          "Look what you made me do!"

          "The world's smallest violin, do you hear it's tune?" Jenny said, rubbing her thumb and forefinger together.

          "Come on! Let's get ready to go to the mall!" Natasha said before running to the shower.

~*~*~*~*~*~

          After all three girls were ready, they met in front of Natasha's house.

          "I thought you said you would get us to the mall!" Jenny retorted, looking at the empty driveway.

          "I know. Each of you grab my arms." Both sisters reluctantly grabbed her arms. Suddenly the air around them was a swirl of colors. Then, the local mall came into focus, and Natasha grinned widely.

          "Girls," she smirked. "Let's get shopping!"

          "You can apparate?!" Shannon asked.

          "Yeah…come on!" Natasha blushed.

          "That is so illegal woman!" Jenny said, but she was smiling.

          "Yeah…well, who's gonna tell?" Natasha snapped. She knew that her cousins would never turn her in.

          "Just be careful…" warned Shannon. Natasha nodded, and then the group started through the mall.

          They all picked out new bathing suits, and an extra-special outfit to wear when they went to Draco's manor. Natasha was especially selective about her 'perfect' ensemble, but she found it never the less. 

          Then they went and bought new shoes and accessories. All three girls were thoroughly pleased with their purchases. After french fries and a soda at the food court, they were on their way back home.

          "You guys can stay the night again," Natasha said as she threw her bags aside and searched for a sheet of parchment. She used an ordinary muggle pen and began writing,

                   _Dear Draco,_

_          Hey! I miss you more! But guess what? We can come!! The parental units are in __Africa__, so…yeah! All three of us will be in front of your manor at __noon__ on July 2nd. Be sure to invite Harry and Seamus! Love you and see you soon!_

_                   Love forever,_

_                   Natasha_

          Her writing was quite sloppy, as it always is when she's thoroughly excited.

          "Okay ladies, it's all set!" she exclaimed after she sent her owl with her response. 

          "We're leaving in two days!" Natasha said loudly when she didn't hear a reply.

          "What?!" Jenny shrieked.

          "Two days. We leave," As though talking to a small child.

          "Well then, I have to start packing!" Jenny retorted, having computed the sentence. She stood up and stalked out of the house quickly.

          Shannon laughed as she watched her sister leave, then said, "I need to write Harry back. Do you have a pen and paper I can use?" Natasha fished through some drawers before handing Shannon some notebook paper and a pen. "Thanks," She wrote,

                   _Dear Harry,_

_          How are you? I miss you so so much! I can't wait to see you at Draco's! It will be so much fun. So far I've spent the summer listening to Natasha complain about missing Draco. I'm telling you it never stops! Well, anyway, I'll be at the manor by __noon__. I really can't wait to see you. Send Hedwig my love._

_                   Love, Shannon_

She folded the letter neatly, placed it in a small envelope and sealed it with a kiss. Then she sent the family owl out Harry. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

The day finally came. When Natasha apparated them there, they found themselves out on the lawn. Natasha dropped her things and ran to give Draco a big hug and kiss. He scooped her up and carried her into the house calling "This way," over his shoulder at Shannon and Jenny. Shannon just shook her head and levitated Natasha's things to the porch.

          "Where's Harry?" Shannon asked. She was now standing in the entryway of the biggest house she'd ever seen. There was no sign of Harry anywhere.

          "He's not here yet," Draco shrugged, not looking away from Natasha. 

          "Oh," Shannon sighed disappointedly. 

          "Why don't you drop your things here. I'll have them brought up to your room. You can go wait by the fireplace, it's just through there," Draco pointed, finally tearing his eyes away from Natasha. Shannon smiled and did as she was told. She quickly ran to the room Draco had pointed out. It was a large, white room, with a stone fireplace and a fluffy looking loveseat. Shannon quickly straightened her hair in the mirror hanging over the fireplace, then sat down on the loveseat. She kept her eyes on the fireplace. 

          "This should be interesting," Natasha laughed. She stood in the doorway, watching Shannon. Draco had his arms around her. He wanted to take her up his room right then.

          "Don't think I don't know you're there," Shannon said. "And Draco, please try to stop thinking about Natasha naked when I'm in the room," she glanced over her shoulder, giving Draco a cool look over the rims of her glasses. Natasha faked annoyance and slapped Draco in the arm, then laughed. There came a low popping sound and Harry appeared in the fireplace. Shannon shot out of her seat and quite literally jumped on Harry. He nearly fell over, dropping his bags on the floor. 

          "Hi," Harry smiled through Shannon's kisses. She set her feet back down on the floor but kept her arms around him. 

          "I missed you so much!" Shannon squeezed Harry as hard as she could for emphasis.

          "Shannon-can't breath-crushing ribs-pain," Harry gasped. 

          Shannon let him go, "Oh, sorry about that,"

          "Told you it would be interesting," Natasha remarked as Draco pulled her away from the room, laughing. 

          "Let's give them some privacy now," Draco said. If they were going to start ripping clothes off, he certainly didn't want to be there to see it. Natasha glanced back to see Harry and Shannon sitting on the love seat, talking. Draco wrapped his arms around her again. 

          "How about we go upstairs and I'll show you my bedroom," Draco whispered, kissing Natasha's neck lightly.

          "Still not far enough away!" Shannon yelled at Draco. He rolled his eyes, then led Natasha up the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The three couples and Ron spent most of the afternoon reuniting, then ate a delicious steak dinner.  Natasha was picking at her potato after only a few bites of meat.  Draco had never known Natasha to refuse a good dinner like this before, but he shrugged it off.  After taking turns with all the dishes and ice cream (which Natasha said she was too full to eat) they all went to bed and fell asleep with full tummies and happy hearts.  (Yeah that sounds gay sorry but…yeah)

~*~*~*~*~*~

Natasha and Draco were in their room, kissing passionately and being fully happy for the first time all summer.  When they finally got tired and their eyes drooped, they fell asleep clinging tightly to each other.  They awoke early the next morning, before the sun had even risen, to talk about their summers and how much they had missed each other.

          "Well, I spent the first half of the summer sitting on my fat arse missing you, then when I realized how pathetic that was I decided to get on with my life."  She distinctly left out the part of her struggling anorexia.  She knew it was dishonest not to tell Draco, but she didn't want to ruin the moment with something as stupid as that.

          "Oh, did I tell you?" Draco said with a big grin, "My father retired from being a deatheater!  He said that even though Voldemort had once again disappeared, the whole group was still loyal and he didn't want to be a part of it."

          Natasha could tell that this had made Draco very happy.  His father being a deatheater wasn't something that he enjoyed.  "That's so great!" Natasha said, giving Draco a big kiss on the cheek.  He grinned devilishly and then pulled her chin toward his, locking their lips, and claiming her mouth tenderly; stroking her tongue with his.  Natasha smiled through the kiss, comforted by being in the arms of her boyfriend FINALLY.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Shannon and Harry lay in their room, quite unaware of the events across the hall. Harry had woken Shannon up with a kiss on her neck. She smiled and turned toward him.

          "You've changed so much," he whispered, lightly touching the scar on her cheek. She leaned over and kissed him more passionately than she had before. Harry pulled away, looking surprised, yet pleased.

          "You said it yourself," Shannon smirked. "I've changed a lot," Again she leaned toward him, claiming his lower lip with her own. Slowly his hand moved up past her hip, his fingers hooking in the waist of her flannel boxers. She only giggled and kissed him more as he began to pull at them. Then, the door burst open.

          "Ron," Harry groaned, as he rolled away from Shannon.

          "What's wrong with your nose?" Shannon asked, squinting in the dim light.

          "Ron! I don't believe you! You promised not to go in there," Harry shook his head.

          "Come here," Shannon sighed. She had spent quite a lot of time learning first aid from Madame Pomfrey during her last few weeks at Hogwarts. Ron did as he was told, and knelt by the bed, facing her. Shannon grabbed a tissue and dabbed lightly at the blood above his upper lip.

          "I'm going to get her," Ron stated. Harry rolled his eyes. "Ow!" Ron winced as Shannon pressed a little too hard on his tender nose.

          "No you're not," Shannon said sternly, holding his chin so he was forced to look her in the eye. "So forget it," She waved her hand past his nose and then shoved him backward as if to emphasize her point. "The bleeding should be stopped."

          "Ron, Natasha wants Draco, not you. Please just give it up. The guy was nice enough to invite you here. Don't make yourself more unwelcome than you already have." Harry pleaded.

          Ron sighed and walked to the door, "I love her. I'll do whatever it takes," With that, Ron left the room, closing the door behind him.

          "What are we going to do with him?" Shannon asked, resting her head on Harry's chest. Harry didn't reply. He just sat there, stroking her hair.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, in the other room, Natasha and Draco had been kissing madly.  They were stripping layers of their clothes off as they went, but luckily Ron barged in when they were at least in their under-garments. 

          "Ron!" Natasha yelled as she pulled the sheet over her half-naked body.  Draco got up and lunged at him, connecting his fist with Ron's nose.

          "Stay.  The hell.  Out." Draco said sternly, ignoring the veins that had begun to pop out of his neck.  Ron showed him a finger and walked out of the room, holding his face in his hands.  Draco turned back to see Natasha rolling her eyes and looking very annoyed.

          "What a dolt.  Has he ever heard of knocking?" she growled.

          "Apparently not," Draco said, "But let's just pick up where we left off…" then he climbed into bed and under the covers, leaving Natasha giggling hysterically.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After Natasha and Draco had showered and dressed, they went down to the kitchen to make breakfast.  Harry, Shannon, Jenny, Seamus, and Ron were already sitting at the table eating some scrambled eggs and sausage.

          "Hey," Natasha said with a smile.  When her gaze shifted to Ron she glared, then sat down next to Shannon.  Draco sat down next to her.  He noticed that Ron was checking out Natasha.  He couldn't exactly blame him; she looked pretty hot, wearing a heather gray mini-skirt and a tight white t-shirt.  But the little bastard could at least not make it so obvious.         

          "So, what are we gonna do today?" Shannon asked, offering the plate of eggs and sausage to Natasha. She passed it on to Draco.

          "I was thinking that we could like swim or something,"  She looked at Draco, who nodded and threw some food on his plate.  He couldn't understand why Natasha had refused to eat again; she never did this before.  

          "Cool," Ron grinned.  He would get to see Natasha in a suit, and that would be great fun.

          "Yeah," Draco eyed him suspiciously.  After they finished in the kitchen, the couples retreated to their rooms to change.  Draco figured that this was the perfect time to confront Natasha about her eating.

          "I just-don't eat breakfast…"she said hesitantly.

          "It wasn't just this morning, it was last night too," Draco said, turning her back to him and looking in her eyes seriously, "Natasha, what's going on?"

          "I told you!" she said angrily, a few tears falling down her cheeks, "I just don't eat breakfast!"

          Draco shook his head, "Why can't you tell me?  I'm always going to be here for you.  Please, just tell me what you're doing to yourself,"

          "I can't!" Natasha screamed and ran into his bathroom, locking the door behind her.  Draco ran after her and pounded on the door.

          "Open up!" he yelled.  Shannon and Harry could hear the yelling from their room and ran in.

          "What's going on?" Shannon asked.

          "I don't' know!" Draco said, still pounding on the door.  "She wouldn't tell me why she won't eat and then freaked out." Shannon grimaced and the door to the bathroom flew open with a short hard gust of wind.  She grabbed Harry's arm and left the room to leave Natasha and Draco to sort things out.

"Natasha," Draco said as he walked in the bathroom.  What he saw startled him.  Natasha was lying on the floor, her long hair tangled over her face and her cheeks were red with tears.  He had never seen her cry like this, never.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" he asked, taking her into his arms and holding her baby-like.

"Because," she sobbed,  "I want to be skinny."

"You  are," he said, "and you were.  Natasha, you were perfect.  You look great now, don't think I'm saying you don't, but you have to eat and be healthy.  Please start eating again."

"No!" she cried, pushing herself out of his arms.  "I can't.  I'll lose everything that I worked for."

"But you have to eat."

"No!  This is something I have to do for myself." Natasha waved off all of Draco's attempts.  

"Fine," he sighed.  "Just promise not to get sick."  She nodded and then walked out to change into her bathing suit.

~*~*~*~*~

Ron was in his room at Draco's mansion.  The one he had to share all by himself.  And it sucked.  He wanted to bring Natasha there and make her cry out his name.  He wanted her to look at him the way she did Draco.  He wanted to talk to her, pour his heart out to her and have her do the same.  He wanted her soddit!  And he couldn't even touch her. 

He walked out onto Draco's porch that  overlooked his public-sized pool.  Natasha was rubbing herself down with some tanning lotion.  Not that she needed it really.  She was pretty dark as it was.  But he couldn't help but feel violently sick when he saw Draco taking some lotion and rubbing down her shoulders, lower back, and the back of her thighs.  Why the ocard yoflam couldn't he be her one and only?  He'd have to prove it to her then.  And a brilliant idea popped into his head.

"Draco," Ron called innocently, "I accidentally flooded your bathroom and I'm not sure where everything is.  Could you fix it?"  Draco sighed and then nodded reluctantly as he walked toward the house.

"I'll be right back out," he called to Natasha before he shut the door.  Ron grinned and walked cooly to Natasha.

"Hey," he said.  She threw him a dirty look before jumping in the pool.  Ron bit his lip.  She looked even hotter when she was wet.  He took a deep breath and jumped in after her.  He swam toward her and grabbed her waist with his hands and pulled her until she was touching his body.  His lips traveled to her neck and he ate along her jaw line carefully, ignoring the water flooding his mouth.  She kneed him right in the ball sac, forcing him to let go of her in a hurry.

"What the hell was that?!" she screamed when they surfaced.  Ron shrugged and swam after her to the edge of the pool and got out.  They sat on the edge, breathing fastly, catching their breaths before Ron spoke.

"Natasha, why can't you love me?" 

          "Because," she snapped, "I am in love with Malfoy.  Can't you just face the fact that I'm not going to give in to you?  I know Parvati broke up with you at the end of last year, but I'm not going to date you!  Face reality Ron, it could be the smartest thing you've ever done!"  Suddenly Malfoy burst out of the door and his face was flushed crimson with anger.

          "Ron!" he snarled, charging at the red-headed boy, "You're going to pay for that you little prat!"  Draco suddenly lunged at Ron, pulling him by his neck into the water.  The two boys began to wrestle like old friends, laughing and pulling each other underwater viciously.  Natasha watched in utter horror.  When they were finally exhausted, Draco and Ron surfaced and got out of the water.  Draco shook his head playfully at Natasha, splattering her with water droplets.  He wore a 'what-the-mother-did-I-just-do?' sort of look on his face and she could tell he was trying to move on.  Quickly.

          "Where are Shannon and Harry?" he asked, a little color fading into his cheeks.  Ron shrugged.

          "I'll go get them," he replied before jogging into the house, clicking his heels before he opened the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Shannon and Harry hadn't gotten very far into changing.  In fact, they had only managed half of it.  Shannon lay in her under-things and Harry in his boxers.  They were kissing quite more passionately than the previous year.  Shannon supposed that they had changed, matured.  She was just going to remove a few more articles of clothing when they were interrupted by a knock on their door.

          "What?!" Harry cried angrily.  

          "Where are you guys?" Ron's voice came from outside the door.

          "We're in here you idiot," Shannon groaned.  

          "Oh, well I was sent to see where you were," he said stupidly, "Oh, and to tell you to come out and go swimming with us."  Shannon waited until his footsteps couldn't be heard to turn to Harry.  She grinned devilishly and removed her bra, carefully and slowly.  You could practically see Harry's eyes widening with every inch that it took.  Once she had it completely off, she reached for her suit top and put it on.  Harry's eyes drooped with disappointment.  Shannon smiled sympathetically.

          "Later," she said firmly, and Harry was once again surprised at his girlfriend's frankness.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  Wow, Shannon getting kinky…never thought I'd see the day!! *wink, wink*  There is more to come so, if you read, please review and come again.  Thank you for reading Natasha and Shannon's story!! 


	2. Let's do this!

**DISCLAIMER: **  I don't own any of these characters.  I'm a crazy loon with no life and I do this to entertain myself.  Enjoy!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  The last chapter you saw Shannon getting a little bit dirty and I think I might get more into that, just to spite my dear old cousin ;)  But Ron **IS** becoming a stalker bastard person!! I think I can build from that!!  And you'll also notice that I am _trying _to put in some more background on the characters. Well, here's the new chapter!!

**CHAPTER2:**

Shannon walked outside, to see Natasha and Malfoy having an intense conversation at the far end of the pool.  Natasha seemed to be complaining, which was uncommon.  (Yeah that was sarcastic by the way.)

            "Do you want to go swimming?" Harry asked.  He had been very taken back by Shannon's sudden strip-show and decided to be somewhat formal, maybe just to calm himself.  Maybe he was just being dumb.  Who knows?  Shannon smirked.

            "No, but I think you do," she quickly levitated him high in the air and over the pool, at least 18 feet in the air, then let him fall.  His scream was priceless and it would be planted in Shannon's memory forever.  She hadn't ever seen anyone's legs flail like that before either.  

            "SHANNON!!" Harry said once he had surfaced.  She laughed and flew over herself, but dived in, instead of belly-flopping.  When she surfaced, everyone was staring at her.  She blushed and then climbed out, Harry trailing close behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Natasha looked up from Malfoy to see Harry falling in the pool.  Shannon went flying in after him, and Natasha was awestruck.  What the mother was Shannon doing?  Her timid, quiet, restrained cousin had never been one to cause a scene like that.  Then again, Shannon _had_ changed quite a lot since the end of last school year.  Her mind flashed back to a few instances that had been printed into her memory.

~*~*~*~

            Natasha and Shannon and Jenny lived next door to each other, on a lake.  During the summer, Jenny and Natasha _always_ wanted to go tanning or swim.  Basically do something in their bathing suits.  Shannon was nearly always forced to come out and complained the whole time.  The three girls would go out on the beach and be tanning when a boat filled with boys pulled up, whistling at them.  Natasha and Jenny would smile back and soak up all the attention without remorse.  Shannon might smile or something, but she was very reserved and stayed in the back, behind them.  

            Natasha's mind flashed forward to this summer, when they had been outside tanning.  Shannon actually wanted to go this time.  

            "I _do _need more color," she had said.  So they went outside and smeared some baby oil mixed with iodine on each other's back before sprawling out on their beach chairs, making sure to get all the spiders off that had started a home on them while they were in the boat house.  Their neighbors, who only came up sometimes during the summer, happened to be out fishing.  There were two boys; Robert and Mike.  They had been there all their lives, as had the girls.  They normally were just polite and said hi, or how are you, or something very formal, but on a few occasions Natasha and Jenny had been a little hyper and asked them some pretty personal questions.  Simply saying, "I know what you do at night…" was the all-time favorite for one of the summers.  

            Robert and Mike had been out fishing on their dock and as usual Natasha, Shannon, and Jenny ignored them.  But out of the blue, Robert called out,

            "Hey foxy ladies!" and licked his lips.  Natasha and Jenny, of course grinned and ran a finger up their legs, but Shannon surprised all of them.  She laughed and pulled the straps of her top down, tucking them into the base before re-positioning herself.  Mike grinned and whistled.

            "Come over here and give me some of that baby!"   Shannon laughed and called back,

            "I think that you want to come over here little man."  Well, that comment didn't especially work for Mike and they continued their 'I know you're there but I don't give a mother' routine as they had always done before.

            That wasn't a HUGE deal, but it shocked Natasha.  Then another thing popped into her head.

            Shannon had called Harry once, at the very beginning of the summer.  She didn't' ask her parents first, and the phone bill jacked WAAAY up.  Of course, talking for 3 ½ hours across the world might do that…  

            It wasn't just the phone call and not asking that had astonished Natasha; it was the conversation.  

            Natasha had been sitting at the computer desk and Shannon was upstairs.  Little did she know that the air vent carried every word downstairs right to Natasha's ears.  First the conversation had just been about stupid boring things, like some new books Shannon read or how she had been getting better with reading minds.  Then the conversation turned to what the other would do if they saw each other unexpectedly.  Natasha didn't' hear what Harry said (nor did she want to) but she _distinctly _heard Shannon say,

            "I'd rip off my clothes and pounce on you, baby."  Natasha's eyes got wide and she looked over at Jenny, who was twiddling her thumbs, but heard it too.  

            Maybe these things weren't that drastic, but it was most unlike Shannon.  Miss, never swears, can't handle anything too sex-related, turned her last boyfriend gay.  She was too busy in playing her violin or reading the newest V.C. Andrews novel.  

            But Natasha supposed that Shannon _was_ growing up and maturing.  Maybe she would grow out of her old self and become a more lose, free spirit.  Or maybe not.

            Natasha shook her head and rolled her eyes as she saw the old Shannon shine back through when she blushed and climbed out of the pool, shoulders hunched as she avoided everyone's stares.  She was forced to stay in the present when Draco spun her back toward him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco was watching Ron go back inside when Natasha smacked him hard in the chest.

            "You dopemaster!" she screeched.  "Why did you just do that?"  He knew what she was referring to.  He just acted as though Ron were an old school friend that he could just wrestle anytime and laugh with.

            "What's the big deal?" Draco asked, trying _not _to make it a big deal.

            "Draco, he was just hitting on me gol darn em'!"

            "Well, he likes you Natasha." Draco couldn't exactly stop Ron from flirting with Natasha.  He didn't like it persay, but as long as it wasn't in front of him…

            "Yeah so I'm just supposed to smile and wipe his drool off my boobs?  Sorry hun but I'm not going to do that!! And if you start being all buddy-buddy with the dolt, he's going to feel even more at home!! And I'm not going to like that!"  That's when Shannon had come out and levitated Harry and herself into the pool, but he was too distracted to pay any real attention to it.  _More at home?  _He thought.  _Does that mean…he's already made himself at home…?_

            "Don't just not talk now that you brought this up," he said once she had given him her attention again.  "What the _hell_ did you mean by 'more at home'?"

            "Just…that he might try something fresh and naughty," she said innocently, making Draco's beloved veins fade into view.  Natasha grabbed his fists.

            "I was just kidding dearest!!" she said, smiling widely, attempting to calm him down.  That was something Natasha had always been good at; calming people down and making them feel comfortable, even when they were mad.  It worked again and Draco took a deep breath and walked into the house.  Natasha groaned and followed him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ron had stopped by Jenny and Seamus's room to tell them that everyone else was going swimming, but they had refused with out even opening the door.  Bet you'd never guess that they were in bed.  

            Jenny and Seamus hadn't gone very far in their relationship.  Sure they had kissed, and_ almost _ made out.  It was a first-time experience for the both of them and they weren't sure where to take it.  Sometimes Jenny had thought of just blurting out, 'Do you want to make out with me?' but her pride got in her way, and that was her major problem.  She was never _fully_ herself around Seamus.  Sure, she loved him and could talk to him about almost anything.  Almost.  She was afraid that if she fully exposed her true being around him he might look at her differently.  

            Around Natasha, Shannon, and almost everyone else, Jenny was really loud and sometimes _quite _scary.  She was the same way around Seamus, just more cautious to not talk too much.  There were many awkward silences when she was alone with him and it got to be pretty uncomfortable, especially when they were somewhere comfortable (i.e. a couch, a bed..) and alone.  This was starting to bug Jenny, and she didn't let stuff bug her for very long with out fixing it or telling the person that was bugging her.  On countless occasions, total strangers were told that they were walking too slow or their hair looked weird right here or blah-blah-BLAH.  And this was what Jenny was going to do now.  Fix the bugging-her-ness.

            "Seamus, I really like you, but…we need to…" she trailed off, not knowing _just _what to say.  They were in their bedroom, making the bed and suddenly it showered on her.  "We need to do this."  She began demonstrating a shag-fest and Seamus burst out laughing.  

            "Yeah," he cocked his head, a small smile formed on his lips.  Jenny jumped across the bed and pulled him down on top of her, planting her lips on hers, very viciously.  This would have been like 'Attack face with face' more than a kiss.  But it worked. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ron stared after Natasha and Draco as they walked into the house.  Natasha was chasing him, mostly, but it still made Ron's heart ache like straining all the muscles in your right leg and butt cheek.  Yeah that hurts really bad…

            Ron walked very slowly and cautiously behind them, making it very un-conspicuous.  They ended up going right in the kitchen, so Ron had to just crack the door open and listen carefully.

            "Draco," Natasha began with a sigh, "What's wrong?"

            "I just…hate it."

            "Hate what?"

            "I hate the fact that I have to compete with so many other guys to get your affection," Draco said with a pained voice.  "Like…I'm not good enough or something."

            "What?" Natasha blurted, "Of course you are!  Don't think I'm going to dump you just to date some other guy!  So what if Ron likes me?  He's not going to get me.  I'll always be yours.  Always."  Ron's eyes filled with tears as he took off running back to the pool.  Those words, every single one put a hole in his heart.  How could he love someone that hurt him so much?  But he loved Natasha, and he had to get her.  He would do anything.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'll always be yours.  Always." Draco listened to his girlfriend pledge her devotion to him, and he couldn't have been happier.  His jealousy had taken over and he thought for a brief moment that Natasha would have dumped him for Ron.  

            "Well then, if you'll always be mine, will you be mine in 5 minutes when I carry you up to bed and make you scream so loud all my windows break?" he grinned.  She smiled and looked away, faking hard to get.  He didn't wait for an answer and scooped her up in his arms and carried her all the way to his room.  She was laughing, but it sounded somewhat nervous.  

            Once they reached the room, Draco set Natasha carefully on his bed, and crawled on top of her.  He claimed her mouth, enticing her with slow strokes of his tongue.  Natasha suspected that he was going to want to have sex, but he didn't precede, so they kissed for while until Natasha announced that she was tired.

            "Let's take a nap then," Draco suggested.  Natasha nodded and lay her head on his chest as he embraced her.  She lay in his arms, with him whispering to her and stroking her hair until she fell sound asleep.  

~*~*~*~*~*~

Shannon and Harry spent most of the day outside, swimming in the pool and just hanging out.  She noticed that Ron seemed very disoriented and spent most of his time in a hammock down at the garden.  She supposed that he had finally realized that he could never get Natasha, but little did she or Harry know, Ron was planning the most crucial decision of his future with Natasha.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ron laid in the hammock and looked up in the trees.  Birds were flying around, playing with their friends and families.  Ron was plotting his next move on Natasha.  After spending most of the day scheming and re-scheming, he had finally reached a decision, to be put into action.  Now.

            He got up and walked to the house, closing the door gently behind him.  He stalked up the stairs, making his way to Draco's room.  He took one deep breath before opening the door and entering.  

            Draco and Natasha were curled up on his bed, holding each other close.  Ron gazed at Natasha.  She was just wearing a pair of blue pajama shorts and a white tank top, but she managed to look as beautiful as ever.  With her wavy brown locks falling elegantly over her face, and her lips formed into a small smile, she looked almost angelic.  Ron snapped himself back into reality and remembered his mission.  You could almost hear the Mission Impossible theme song as he cat-walked right next to Draco and flicked him in the forehead to wake him up.

            "What the mother-?" he said, opening his eyes and glaring at Ron.  Natasha heard the sudden noises and woke immediately.

            "Get out," she sighed as she sat up and gave him a fierce look as well.  Ron wasn't intimidated.  His plan was still intact and ready for action.

            "Alright," he started, "But before I leave, I need to negotiate." Ron paused dramatically as Draco threw him sneer.  "Look Malfoy, you want Natasha.  I want Natasha.  There's only one way we can settle who can have her, and I won't rest until she's mine.  Let's duel."  He pulled his wand out of his pocket and twirled it around his fingers, wearing a smart-ass look that only angered Draco more.  Not to mention Natasha.

            "Look you little asswipe," she started, standing up and poking his in the ribs for emphasis, "You're not going to get me.  I don't give a flying fuck if you duel Draco and win.  I still have to agree with it and I'm never going to date you.  Pull your head out of your ass and start listening."

            "I'll duel with you, but you're never getting Natasha," Draco jumped in, his face crimson with pure pissed-off-ed-ness.  "I just want to duel to see your sorry ass get whipped."  

            Luckily Draco's house wasn't monitored by the Ministry of Magic; Lucius had made sure of that.  Draco quickly arranged a mock duel-runway and pulled his own wand out of his shorts, before slipping a tank top over his head and grinning mischievously.

            "Let's do this," he said before Ron nodded in agreement.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Natasha decided to start the guys off, only because Malfoy asked her to.  She sat in a chair that was directly in the middle of the boys but off to the side.  Draco and Ron stood about a foot apart, glaring dangerously.  

            "Wands at the ready," Natasha said in a voice that stated, 'I want to get the mother out of here.'

            Draco and Ron swooshed their wands to their foreheads, bowed, and walked in separate directions.  Once they reached the end of the runway, they held their wands and waited for Natasha to count to three.

            "One, Two," she started, "You guys, this is so stupid!" she burst out suddenly.  Draco rolled his eyes and gave her a 'do-this-now-or-you're-going-to-hear-about-it' look and she started again.

            "One, Two…Three."

            "_Expelliarmus!_" Ron shouted.  A white jet of light flew out of the end of his wand and hit Malfoy in the stomach.  He fell backwards and Ron laughed loudly.  But Draco jumped back up and pointed his wand at Ron.

            "_Rictusempra!_" he shouted, and a squiggly jet of air flew at Ron's torso and made him wheeze and laugh louder.  Instead of waiting for the spell to wear off, Malfoy hit him with another one.

            "_Feminism!_" He shouted.  Ron's hair grew into a shaggy bob, and he grew breasts through his shirt.  His lips grew more curvy and pouty as he laughed, and he looked like a very sad version of Ginny.  Ron looked at himself, checked his reflection in the pool, and his eyes flashed angrily.

            "You bitch!" he said gay-ish-ly.  Draco laughed, but not before a green just hit him in the legs and he began dancing strangely.  Draco smiled gravely and mumbled a few words as he aimed his wand at his own feet.  Then he gathered up all his strength and shouted,

            "_EXACSCATE VERSTATIATE!" _  Ron's body flew to the back fence and was pinned there.  Draco walked forward, his wand vibrating violently in front of him and his eyes focused completely as he kept Ron in the same place.

            "You will stay away from Natasha." Malfoy said firmly.  Ron shook his head.

            "I love her!  I'm going to get her Malfoy, if it's the last thing I do!"  Draco flicked his wand a little to the right and Ron's head was smashed against the fence.  Draco tried again.

            "Stay away from my girl." He said with more force than before.  Ron surrendered, blood dripping from his hairline.

            "Okay," he breathed.  Draco let him gently down to the floor.  He walked back over to Natasha, took her hand and walked back into the house, never glancing back.  Ron waited until the door had been completely shut until her muttered,

            "Yeah I'll stay away from her.  For now."

~*~*~*~*~*~

It had taken Ron three spells to wear off Draco's feminism spell, and the red headed boy couldn't feel more that total crap.  He had dueled, got his arse whipped, and he still didn't have the girl that he loved so dearly.  Harry and Shannon weren't very thrilled when Ron told them what happened.

            "You _what?!_" Shannon gasped.  Ron smiled sheepishly and repeated,

            "We dueled."

            "Didn't you guys get in trouble?" Harry asked, bewildered.

            "No.  Lucius Malfoy doesn't have his house monitored by the Ministry because of the Dark Arts he used to do.  But I lost anyways." Ron said gravely.

            "You're damn right you lost!" Shannon blurted.  "You need to stay, away, from Natasha!  Leave her alone Ron!  If she wanted you, she'd try to pursue a relationship.  But she's not and you're just causing trouble."  Ron and Harry would have been pretty threatened by this, but Shannon had just…_sworn._  

            "What?!" she said impatiently.  Harry and Ron shook their heads quickly and nodded in 'agreement'.  Shannon sighed and took Harry's hand.

            "What are we doing for dinner tonight?"  Harry thought for a moment and then thought of a great idea.

            "I just thought of a great idea!" he said brightly, making the author look like an idiot for restating the sentence again.  OOH!! BURN ON THE AUTHOR!!  *Remembers that she's the author* Dang!!  "Let's all go out to Hogsmeade for dinner tonight.  We can just use Floo powder."

            "I'll have to see what Jenny and Seamus and Natasha and Draco have to say, but I'd really like to.  What about you Ron?" Shannon said a little harshly.  She wanted to influence the fact that Natasha and Draco were a couple.

            "Whatever," he groaned and went up to his room, leaving Harry and Shannon alone in the kitchen.  

            "I tell you what," Shannon said sarcastically, "I'm beginning to _really _love that boy."  Harry laughed and shook his head.

            "He's a pistol."  

~*~*~*~*~*~

Natasha, Draco, Jenny, and Seamus were thrilled about going out to dinner.  All three girls even decided to help each other get dressed up special-they were going to a club right after dinner.  It took them nearly 3 full hours, but when they stepped out, the boys were ashamed of all their grumbling.  ("What are they _doing_ in there?"  "Are they done yet?")

            Jenny stepped out first.  She was wearing dark blue hip hugger jeans and a tight red halter top.  Her hair was done up in corn-rows and a curly-messy bun.  Her gold eyeshadow flattered her brown eyes and made them look big.

            Natasha came out second.  She was wearing a short denim skirt that looked stone-washed.  Her navy-blue tank top matched her flip-flops, and her hair was wavy and thrown up in a half pony tail.

            Shannon exited last.  She wore a khaki skort and a deep purple t-shirt that was quite low cut.  Her thick brown hair was down and flipped out, and her glasses illuminated her silver eyeshadow.  The girls were lookin' fine.  (In Ron's words)

Once they had all gathered in the living room, Draco took out a can of Floo powder.  Everything was going great.  But Ron had a mouth, and of course he had to use it.

            "Too bad you're going to get dirty.  You guys look hot." He said, eyeing Natasha.  She rolled her eyes and motioned for everyone to gather around her.

            "Grab onto my arms." She directed, and everyone questioningly listened.  Their surroundings were swirling and then the background turned into a dark alleyway in Hogsmeade.  Everyone reacted to Natasha at once.  The noise was deafening. 

            "Do you know how much trouble you could get in?" Harry cried.

            "What are you thinking?!" said Draco.

            "Cool!! Will you teach me?" Seamus was last.  Everyone stopped and stared at him.  Shannon rolled her eyes.

            "Tosha is really careful," she said disdainfully.  "Leave her alone."  Natasha gaped.  Shannon was the one who had told her that she could get into all this trouble and blah and blah and blah-blah fricken blah.  She really was changing.

            "I guess I could have given you guys a heads up, but I didn't think it would have been that big of a deal," Natasha apologized.  Everyone soon forgot as they walked into Hogsmeade and were greeted by the completely wizard town.  The group sauntered to Three Broomsticks and were seated by Madame Rosmerta.  Once they had consumed their meals and finished dessert, they made their way to The Witchcraft Club for Teen Wizards and Witches.

            When they first entered, Natasha, Shannon, and Jenny were a little intimidated.  Several young witches were there, and they seemed to be amazing dancers.  Of course, they had nothing on Natasha, who was half veela.  She could freeze a whole room full of guys-literally.  She and Draco of course wouldn't be dancing that night.  But Shannon and Jenny had never really been to a club like this.  Just a few middle school dances, but that was it.  After putting their purses in a booth where Draco and Natasha sat, Shannon and Harry, Jenny and Seamus, and Ron made their way out to the dance floor.

            Shannon danced close to Harry, rubbing her body against his.  Jenny started doing the booty dance right in front of Seamus, who was laughing wildly and shaking his hair with his head-banging.  Ron had just started to pick up the beat of the music when he saw the back of a tall brunette walking by him, swaying her hips just so slightly.  She was wearing a silvery halter top and a tight leather skirt.  She looked like one fine piece of ass and Ron couldn't wait to see her face.  With a body like that, she might even be hotter than Natasha.  

            He walked inconspicuously over to her, tapped her on the shoulder and flattened his hair quickly before she could turn around.  Ron was bewildered when this girl did.

            "Hi, Ron."  

~*~*~*~*~*~

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  Hmm…who could it be?  *Laughs evilly*  Tune in next time to find out!!


	3. Passion Unfolds!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I hope that I left some of you people out there ripping your hair out in frustration of what happened next. Who could this mystery girl be? Just to torture you a little more, I'm going to write about our other couples. Yes, I know, I'm _so _bad. *wink, wink*  Oh, and as all of you probably know, the wonderful J.K. Rowling FINALLY released her 5th book on June 21st.  I started my stories in the 5th year, so please disregard anything that may have happened in Order of the Phoenix.  I heard that someone dies so I hope it's not a character that I have walking around in my story.  Thanks, you're all so great!  Please remember to review!! 

****

**CHAPTER 3:******

Natasha and Draco sat silently in a booth watching all the other couples dance. Natasha wanted so badly to dance, too, but she also didn't want all the girls to get into a catfight with her. So she stayed put and watched everyone else have fun while she sat with Draco, who was also silent. She suspected that he wanted to dance as well, but he didn't say anything.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Natasha asked casually, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Draco shrugged.

"Sure, but where?"

"We'll find a place," she promised as she stood up and offered him her hand. He took it and they exited the club, walking out onto the deserted street. Natasha looked to her right and saw a small café called 'Cheryl's Coffee House'. It was owned by a younger witch named Cheryl Smith. She was very nice and usually gave a discount to all couples that looked happy, just because it 'brought joy to her heart'. It made Natasha feel bad; Cheryl was a very pretty woman with her long reddish-brown hair and big brown eyes. She was always smiling and bubbly. It made Natasha feel lucky that she had Draco.

They walked to the café and entered. It was almost empty, except for an elderly man and woman in the corner, who looked to be in very deep conversation. Natasha smiled as she recalled the café. It had creamy colored walls, oak trim, and several silvery lights that were twisted into odd shapes hanging from the ceiling. The tables were mostly for two people, but there were a few that could seat about six. Cheryl emerged from the door behind the counter and smiled widely.

"Well, if it ain't Natasha and Draco! Haven't seen you youngsters in just about fo'ever!" she said with her quirky southern accent. Natasha grinned back.

"Just decided to stop by. Mind if we stay for a while?"

"O'course not, m'dear! I jus' love havin' you kids around here! It brings me joy jus' to see you guys enjoyin' yo'selves!" Cheryl said, walking over and wrapping her arms around Natasha and Draco's shoulders. "Now, what can I get you two?"

"I'll take an iced cappuccino. French vanilla." Natasha licked her lips, already craving one. Draco, on the other hand, had never really enjoyed coffee. He grimaced and looked at Cheryl, who just about read his mind.

"Yeah, yeah. And you'll have a coke, right?" she laughed when Draco nodded. "Still haven't lost mah touch." She went into the kitchen to make her drinks and Natasha and Draco took their seats.

"I hope everyone else doesn't worry. We didn't tell them that we left," Natasha gasped. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I think you and Shannon have switched personalities. You are just the opposite of what you were last school year." Natasha frowned and punched him hard in the arm. 

"I hope you don't mean that!" she said. Draco rubbed his arm, with a smirk on his face. 

"I didn't mean it _literally_ but you both are a lot different. That's all. Shannon's a bit more wild, and you're a bit more mild," He winced and rubbed his arm again. "And you're a lot stronger too. Flex," he instructed. Natasha giggled and flexed her biceps. They were a lot more muscular than last year and Draco seemed impressed.

"What do you bench now?" he asked. Natasha laughed harder and then smiled when she answered,

"125."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I started using my dad's bench at the beginning of the summer," she said, laughing her knickers off at Draco's bemused expression.

"Here ya' go!" Cheryl had just come to the table with the drinks. She set them in front of Natasha and Draco and then looked at them again. "My, my. You two sure have changed since I seen you last. How was your summers?"

"They were great, Cheryl," Draco said, "Except we missed each other a lot."

"Tsk, tsk. You two sound jus' like the bee's knees. Wish I could find myself a _real _man, but he ain't revealin' himself jus' yet. Oh don't worry, he'll be findin' me someday," she added when Natasha looked apprehensive. Cheryl smiled again before walking away into the kitchen.

"We need to fix her up with someone," Natasha said before taking a sip of her cappuccino. Draco nodded.

"We will."

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Harry was a little more shocked that pleased that Shannon was 'freak dancing' with him. Sure, he liked it; it was loads of fun. But he couldn't help thinking that she had changed…a lot. What could have provoked this sudden change in her? Well, one thing was for sure, he'd have to talk to her about it. 

Shannon was having the time of her life. She felt that she could really let herself loose and just _dance_, dance her little arse off. Harry seemed to be enjoying himself too. That pleased Shannon. She couldn't help to start feeling a little self-conscious when she messed up a little dance move. It was no HUGE deal, but it still made her feel…like herself. She wasn't about to tell anyone that she wanted to be more like her sister and cousin. It all started at the beginning of the summer…

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Shannon! We're going to that party tonight! Do ya wanna come?" Natasha's voice rang through Shannon's house. She was in her room cleaning out her fish tank, a red bandanna protecting her hair. Shannon sighed.

"What time?" she yelled back. She heard Natasha walk through the house and enter her room.

"It's from 8:00 until…whenever. There's not going to be any parents there and we really need a ride, please Shannon?" Natasha was begging her. Jenny walked in the room and joined in.

"Yeah, come one sis'! It'll be fun! You can be our 'designated driver'," she said with a laugh. That was what really tweaked Shannon. Ever since they turned…oh say 14, Natasha and Jenny had always talked about going to a gay bar and all these parties. When Shannon added, "What about me?" they came back with her driving them, or making sure they didn't get drunk, or whatnot. Never, 'Oh yeah 3's a party!' or just an 'OK.' Nope. They always had to pick on her about being little miss perfect, always does what the parents say, gets perfect grades…Screw that. That's what the voice in Shannon's head just said to her. She looked at Jenny and Natasha, their grins pleading and she sighed,

"Fine. Be ready at 7:30 and we'll leave." 

"Thanks cuz, you're the best!" Natasha said as she jumped up to give her cousin a huge hug. Shannon groaned and pushed her away.

"No touching," she said, as though talking to a younger sister. Natasha pouted.

"Yes m'am." She said before leaving the room. Shannon could hear her and Jenny talking about picking out their outfits and doing their hair. Shannon didn't _dare_ let them do her hair.

Once, a few summers ago, she let them talk her into giving her a makeover. They picked out an outfit, did her makeup, hair and everything. Her hair looked okay, but Natasha had done her makeup and she ended up looking like she was dead or a severe insomniac. 

That night, after giving one last glance in the mirror at herself, Shannon smiled and walked out to her car, hopped in and honked at her cousin and sister. After 5 minutes they came out, looking like their normal selves. Natasha was wearing some super short shorts and a low-cut halter-top. Jenny was wearing the same thing. They had even done their hair exactly alike. _Can you say corny? Shannon rolled her eyes. She laughed when she heard Natasha think, '__Wow, Shannon snapped out of her button down cardigans and pleated pants.' Shannon would _never _wear pleated pants. Cardigans…maybe. But right now her ensemble consisted of some heather gray capris, a tight white tank top, and flip-flops. She had flipped out her hair instead of throwing it up into the usual ponytail. She looked pretty good, as far as she was concerned. But she was going to try and let loose a bit at this party and just have fun. Maybe it would work._

Shannon snapped back to the club immediately when her mind traced the party. She would _never_ live down that party and she had done a damn good job not thinking about it. She felt a mental rush and held her head in her hands. Harry put his arm around her waist.

"Want to take a break?" he asked. Shannon nodded and they walked to the booth where Natasha and Draco were. Only they weren't there.

"Where are Natasha and Mal- I mean Draco?" Harry asked. Shannon's eyes scanned the dance floor. They were nowhere to be seen.

"Great. They left us here. How immature can Natasha get?" Shannon growled. It was just like her perky, carefree cousin to leave them stranded at a nightclub. 

"They probably just left for a few minutes. Let's just sit down and order a drink," Harry suggested. Shannon shrugged and sat down, wiped some sweat off of her brow and looked at Harry.

"Having fun?" he asked her. She nodded.

"I think I started a little too hard. Maybe a ten minute break will do me some good." A waitress walked up and Harry ordered them some iced tea with mint leaves. Shannon seemed distant; she was trying to push away the memories of the summer party. The laughing faces flew through her head like a movie. All the laughing faces…the disappointed looks from Natasha and Jenny as they drove her sorry arse home and risked getting in trouble. No. She would NEVER relive that party. Never.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Natasha and Draco finished their drinks and then headed back to the club. Once they walked in, they spotted Shannon and Harry sitting at the booth.

"Hey," Natasha smiled, "Are you guys having fun?"

"Oh yeah," Shannon said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "We are all just peachy wondering if you were going to show back up and get us home. Thank the Lord you're mature enough to tell us where you're going and when."

"We just went down to the café…" Natasha said, rolling her eyes. "We were only there for like, 45 minutes."

"Yeah, and something could have happened to the rest of us and you weren't here! You just up and left us like 'whatever. Not my problem.'" 

"I did not!" Natasha yelled defensively. "I went for a fricken cappuccino! Oh my God! Wow, you guys could have died and went to hell in the time I was gone! Oh no! I must be the worst person alive!"

"Pretty much!" Shannon yelled. "You don't give a crap about anyone but yourself!"

"That's not true! I went for a cappuccino because I can't dance here! Excuse me for not wanting to sit and watch _you enjoy yourself! I wanted me and my boyfriend to have a good time so screw you, bitch!" Natasha was fuming. Shannon could be so…insensitive at times. It wasn't even cool._

"Don't you call me that name!" Shannon said, her face crimson. "I never would result to name-calling but I guess someone with _your maturity level might have to. It's not like you're very reliable or anything."_

"Excuse me?!" Natasha shrieked. "Who hauled your sorry ass from that party over the summer?" Shannon's face fell, and she spoke in a voice very above a whisper.

"Don't you EVER bring that up around me. EVER." She hissed, grinding her teeth. Natasha smirked.

"Yeah. That's what I thought. This is not a big deal Shannon. Let it go."

Shannon sighed. "Alright. Where's Jenny and Seamus? I'm ready to go."

"Don't forget about Ron," Harry said pointedly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"If we musn't."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jenny and Seamus were having the time of their lives. They spent the entire night just dancing away, their bodies dripping with sweat. Jenny was so glad that she had been working out over the summer because Seamus had grabbed her hips several times when they were dancing. Most of the songs had been upbeat and loud, but then a slow song came on.

Seamus grabbed Jenny's hand and pulled her to him with a smile on his face. Jenny felt him take her in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Their hearts beat furiously and they were super sweaty, but it couldn't have been more perfect.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ron's mouth dropped when he saw the hot brunette turn around. 

"Hermione?!" he gawked. Sure enough, Hermione Granger stood only a few feet in front of him. She didn't even look like Hermione anymore. Her thick, bushy hair was straight and sleek, formed into little ringlets. Her halter-top was very low-cut, and she wore makeup. Not just a little foundation and blush; Heavy eyeliner and shadow, mascara that illuminated her big brown eyes. She looked beautiful, and Ron's mouth still hung open when she spoke.

"Ron!" she said brightly, a smile on her deep red lips, "What are you doing here?" It took Ron only a few minutes to regain himself.

"Oh…uh-I'm here with Shannon and Harry. And Natasha and Draco, Jenny and Seamus." She nodded her head awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Well then, I'll see you at school…" Hermione said before turning around. Ron grabbed her shoulder. 

"Wait, don't you want to come hang out with us?"

"Umm…I guess I could…" she seemed very uneasy. Ron grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd to the booth where Shannon, Harry, Natasha, and Draco sat. They all looked up surprisingly.

"Hermione!" Shannon cried, "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to hang out," Hermione replied, a weak smile forced on her face. Natasha eyed Hermione carefully. She looked like some random ho-bag that you might find on the corner of a busy street. But she did look like she had been enjoying herself.

"Hey!" Natasha said brightly. She had never really liked Hermione. In fact, it was almost the opposite. The girl annoyed sod out of Natasha. Her high, perky voice that was always snotty. Hermione smiled in return. 

"We've been staying at Draco's manor for the past few days," Harry explained. 

"If you want, you…can come to," Draco choked the words out. He thought that maybe if the mudblood came, Ron would leave Natasha alone. It was a win-put-up-with-an-annoying-person situation. 

"I think I could, but I'd need to get some clothes." Hermione said, seeming very comfortable with herself, not at all ashamed at being seen in a nightclub wearing trashy clothes. A sort of, new, confident air.  It sort of…impressed Natasha. 

"I could come and help you pack quickly," she offered. Hermione nodded.

"Okay." 

The rest agreed to stay at the nightclub while Natasha and Hermione went to pack her things. Once they reached her house, Natasha gasped. It wasn't a perfect library-like building. It was a beaten down, trashy, dirty…apartment building. 

Hermione sighed. "My parents kicked me out of the house over the summer. I couldn't' find a job and this was the only housing I could find." She explained. Natasha nodded and followed her into the building. The inside wasn't very much better than the outside. The wallpaper was from the 70s and very torn up. Cobwebs hung from the corners and the carpet was dirt covered and matted. They reached room number 25 and Hermione unlocked the door. Her apartment was _very _much different from the rest of the apartment. The walls were very white and clean; the sofas and appliances looked new. White curtains hung from a bay window and a few toss pillows were in a squashy chair. A large bookcase filled with books was next to the small television set.

"In here's my room," Hermione said, leading Natasha down the hall into a small bedroom. The queen-sized bed was covered in a jade-green comforter, and there was a white wicker nightstand next to it. The closet was open and Natasha saw more trashy looking outfits on one side, and some very 'Hermione looking' outfits on the other. 

Hermione pulled out a large suitcase and began throwing all her clothes into it. 

"Umm…Hermione…" Natasha started, "Can I ask you what happened over your summer?" Hermione sighed deeply and she answered,

"At the beginning of the summer I was very upset. Ron and Harry were my best friends and they hardly hung out with me during the school year because they were so caught up with you three," she said, referring to Natasha, Jenny, and Shannon, "And then, at the end of the year, they didn't even say goodbye to me. It really hurt me. A lot. I found something inside of me to go to a nightclub. I had the best time there, and I even met a guy. Well, I brought him back to my house, and snuck him into my room. My parents found out, and they kicked me out. I felt comfort in going to the nightclub every night, being a different person. I don't know, I miss my friends. And I hated you guys. I hated the fact that they realized you were girls and took an interest in you immediately. I was just Hermione, the bookworm. I never got any attention from guys, and I found it at the nightclub."

"You like Ron don't you?" Natasha said with a smirk. Hermione blushed.

"I've liked him since our third year. But he's never noticed me in that way."

"He noticed you tonight!" Natasha laughed, sitting down next to Hermione on the bed. She peeked at Natasha from the corner of her eye.

"Really?"

"Yeah, unless looking down your shirt isn't a turn-on to guys." Hermione smiled and sighed. 

"Natasha, can we have a truce, and be friends?" she asked coyly. Natasha smiled.

"Sure. Oh, we'd better get going. Don't want to keep Prince Charming waiting," she drawled, making Hermione giggle. The two threw the rest of her things in bags and apparated back to Hogsmeade. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ron couldn't believe that the girl he had met in the club was none other that Hermione Granger. She had looked really sexy tonight and even after she left, Ron kept running his fingers nervously through his hair. 

"Wow, is it stuffy in here or is it just me?" he asked, wiping a bead of sweat off of his forehead. Harry rolled his eyes and put his arm around Shannon's shoulders. 

"You thought that Granger looked hot, didn't you?" Draco drawled. Ron grimaced.

"Sod off Malfoy-I'm only human." But he was really thinking, '_is it that obvious? Can Hermione tell that I'm thinking about shagging her?_" Soon his thoughts were interrupted by Natasha, who ran in and told everyone that they were meeting in an alley to apparate back to Draco's manor. 

Once they walked there, everyone grabbed onto Natasha's arms and they found themselves back in front of Draco's house and everyone grabbed one of Hermione's bags to carry it inside.

"Geez Mione," Harry grunted, "Are you just staying here or moving in?" That comment didn't fly with Natasha and she punched Harry's arm, making him drop both of the bags he was carrying. 

"Ouch!" Harry cried. He grabbed his arm and looked at Natasha. "What do you bench?" he asked, rubbing his arm painfully. 

Natasha rolled her eyes, "What is it with guys and what you bench?!" Everyone went inside and dropped the bags in Draco's kitchen. After dishing out bowls of yogurt and taking their seats at the table, conversation picked back up.

"So, how long are you going to stay Hermione?" Shannon asked. 

"Until you guys leave, and then I'll go back home," she answered.

"You're going to be on the Hogwarts Express, right?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded and took a bite of yogurt. There was an awkward silence that Harry broke.

"My arm still hurts. What _do you bench?" he asked Natasha. She rolled her eyes._

"125, okay?" she pretended to be very annoyed. Harry looked impressed, but went back to eating his yogurt, still rubbing his arm.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione couldn't believe how her summer was turning out. _It seems that just yesterday that I was mum and dad's little bookworm, she thought as she crossed the street to her new home. She was much less than flattered. This apartment building was a shit-hole and it seemed that her life was turning out to be one, too. She hadn't meant to cause her parents any embarrassment or disappointment. It had just…happened. As she entered the grubby apartment building she would now call home, Hermione's mind raced to the beginning of her summer, possibly the boldest thing she had ever done._

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione Granger sat in her room, hair still greasy and in her pajamas from…probably a few days ago. She had been spending most of her summer in her room, eating or listening to trashy music, missing the letters she used to receive from her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

Hermione had been living a great life. She was a very smart witch enrolled in Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Her parents were very nice, not as strict and un-loving as a lot were. She never went hungry, and always had extras in her life, whether it be wizard candy or a new book series. And her friends. She had the best friends a young girl could have. 

Harry Potter, was of course a very famous wizard, having defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Hermione had met him on her first day at school, on the Hogwarts Express, the school train. They hadn't started off as friends; he had found her very know-it-all and annoying. When a troll had entered the school and attacked Hermione in the girls' bathroom Halloween night, Ron and Harry came to her rescue and they had been friends ever since.

Hermione had met Ron the same day as Harry, but she and him had taken a little while to warm up to each other. Even after the troll incident, Ron and Hermione bickered and had spiffs now and then. But Hermione considered Ron her best friend, even over Harry. She and Ron could always laugh together and joke around, whereas Harry had been the more serious type. Ron and Hermione seemed to act like brother and sister, fighting and making up through their first two years. Then came their third year.

Harry had been seeing the Grim and thought he was being sought out by the murderous criminal, Sirius Black. Ron and Hermione were helping Harry stay safe, but they didn't know it would lead them into each other's arms. 

That Christmas in their third year, Harry received a Firebolt broom from an anonymous person. Hermione had suspected that Sirius Black had sent it to Harry, maybe to kill him. She had, of course gone to a teacher first. If she had gone straight to Harry, he would have surely thought she was mad. McGonagall took Harry's broom away and Ron was _furious. He had yelled at her and they finally didn't speak to each other for a few weeks. Harry had had a late Quidditch practice one night, when Ron and Hermione had to work on a Potions report. They started out glancing at each other and mumbling answers, when Ron suddenly broke out into apology._

"Mione," he said, setting down his quill and twirling his fingers nervously, "I sort of have something to tell you…"

"Yes Ron?" she leaned on her elbows and waited for him to talk.

"I, well…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being mad at you about Harry's broom. He's both our friend and you just wanted to make sure he was safe. I was a real prat and I don't want to waste my time not talking to my best friend over something that stupid." Hermione's lips curled into a smile and she jumped into Ron's arms, giving him a tight 'I-Forgive-You' hug. Never mind the fact that her report got all crumpled and her book fell to the floor. Ron had been surprised, but he wrapped his arms around Hermione, stroked her hair, and then pulled her in front of him. He looked deep into her eyes, those deep brown eyes that were full of depth and character, before pulling her back toward him, and kissing her softly on the lips. Her face flushed and she smiled nervously, then sat back. Ron took her hand and stroked it softly, smiling shyly as Hermione finished reading a chapter for their report. 

Hermione had liked Ron ever since. They had never spoke of this incident again, and acted as though nothing had changed. She wished that it had, but Ron had seemingly _just_ noticed that Hermione was, indeed, a girl in their fourth year. But after fourth year comes fifth year, and with fifth year comes Natasha, Shannon, and Jenny.

The summer that the girls came to Ron's house, Hermione had made a daring move and kissed Ron just as he was waking up. Then Natasha and Shannon knocked on the front door and ruined Hermione's perfect moment. Ron, being the babe patrol himself, had immediately been taken with Natasha, and Hermione was pushed to the side, forgotten. She told Ron when they 'broke up' that she had feelings for Krum and she had been using him, but she didn't have the guts to tell Ron that she had the complete hots for him. Ron took that as a valid excuse and spent his year chasing after Natasha, who had luckily gone for Malfoy. Harry and Shannon started dating, and that left Hermione all by herself. She could hardly talk to the guys who used to be her best friends without hearing one of the girls' names or having them there. And she hated it.

Why couldn't Ron look at her the way he did Natasha? Why couldn't he be chasing after Hermione, giving her his full attention, affection, and care? She hated all three of them, Natasha the most. She was the pretty, nice, perfect little bitch that Hermione loved to hate. Finally, during Christmas, Ron had given up on Natasha. But then he moved on to Parvati Patil, leaving Hermione still loving him from afar. 

And at the end of the year, her two best friends didn't even bother to say good-bye to her. They were too worried about missing their little girlfriends and it made Hermione sick. She wanted them gone and had tried wishing several times for her life to be back to normal. That didn't work and she slumped into a deep depression.

During a commercial break from a mid-day soap, Hermione had a brilliant thought. _Why Ron? _She thought, _Why not some other random, good-looking, sweet-talking guy?_ And that's when Hermione evolved. She took a quick shower, grabbed her purse and headed to the mall. 

When she got there, she first went to a salon. She got her nails done, her hair cut and styled, and her eyebrows waxed. After she was satisfied with this, she went to a store and bought a few outfits that she could only describe as _Britney Spears_. Hermione went home, changed, applied the makeup she had just bought, and headed to the club. 

She had originally gone there just to have a good time, dance and party. But then she met Travis.

Travis was a very sexy, blond, tan, muscular guy that was only a few years older than Hermione. When she went up to the bar, she realized she wasn't old enough to buy alcohol yet.

"Here, let me buy you one," Travis walked up and pulled his wallet out of his jeans pocket. He gave a sexy smirk to Hermione, then ordered two shots of Southern Comfort.

"Here you go," Travis said when he had the drinks in his hands. Hermione went to reach for it and he pulled it away quickly. "Can I have your name, sweetie?" he asked in his sexy British accent. Hermione grinned and tilted her head flirtatiously.

"I'm Hermione. And you would be?"

"Travis." He said, offering her the drink. Her held it out, and she cheered with him before tilting her head back and downing the entire shot. Travis smiled and ordered another round. During their 13 rounds of shots, Travis and Hermione talked a lot. They talked about almost everything; what they were like, what their marital status were, their pasts, presents, and futures. Hermione (never having been drunk in her life) was a bit…un-Hermione. She was taking tequila shots off of Travis' neck and she stunk terribly of strong alcohol. Finally, when the club was emptying and closing down, Travis took Hermione in his arms and whispered in her ear, in his most seductive voice,

"Let's go to my place." Hermione giggled and whispered back,

"No. You're coming home with _me." They left the bar and walked the few blocks to Hermione's house. They were lucky that they weren't stopped by ministry guards-Hermione was drunk beyond belief. But finally they reached her house and she opened the door, walked inside a few steps, made sure it was all clear, then motioned to Travis to enter. They headed straight up to her room, being careful not to wake her parents. Something in the back of Hermione's mind, a part that wanted to do the right thing, came through. But the new Hermione pushed it back into her head as she opened the door to her room and let Travis in._

They got in, and Hermione smiled nervously, then burped.

"Whew. Excuse-ay-moi." She grinned and sat down on her bed, slipped off her shirt, and looked seductively at Travis. He took his shirt off and lay down on top of her. She remembered slipping away into a deep dreamland as he caressed her milky white skin with his fingers, teasing her lips with his, and finally claiming her mouth. She felt his fingers travel down to her mini-skirt and pulling it to her ankles. When she felt him enter her, she cried out painfully. Hermione had never had sex before. That's when her parents came running to her room, wanting to know what caused the loud noise that woke them. They were more than shocked when they saw their sweet little girl, laying under a man they had never met, moaning with pleasure as she thrust her hips up into him, her hand on the back of his neck as he sucked at the flesh under her breast. 

Travis was thrown out of the house and Hermione was sent to bed, not sober enough to talk sensibly with her parents that early in the morning. When she woke up the next day around 3:30, boy did she get it. Her parents were furious when she admitted that she had invited Travis in and brought him to her room.

"What were you thinking Hermione?" her father asked. He had such a pained expression on his face that Hermione had to look away. She had never felt anything like this before, so much disappointment and shock by a decision that she had made.

"I was drunk Dad," she answered, struggling not to cry. 

"That," her mom said firmly, "is another thing we need to discuss. What on earth were you doing in a club? You're not old enough to drink! I would have let you gone with Ron or Harry, but by yourself? Hermione there are sick men out there and they will do anything to rape you, especially if they are drunk." She went on, but Hermione had heard enough. Just the mention of her two best friends' names was too much for her right now.

"You know what?!" Hermione burst out, interrupting and shocking her mother. "I don't give a flying fuck! Screw this! I went out and I had fun. This is the first bad thing I've ever done and you guys act like I'm some 10-dollar whore that stands on corners in her undergarments. I'm not like that."

"Well, apparently making love with a stranger in your room while your drunk and under-age is mature," her father said sarcastically. Hermione shook her head and turned away, unable to control all the emotions surging through her body. Anger, pain, embarrassment…and not to mention she had one _killer_ hang over.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I hate to do this," her mom started, "but we're making you move out of the house. You have two days to gather your things and find somewhere to live. Your father and I have both discussed it and we think that this is best for you. We don't need you bringing guys into our house every night, but if you want to live that way, then you can do it, but on your own expenses. I'm sorry 'Mione. This is for the best. You earned it." Hermione regretted hearing those words so much that it felt like a hot knife stabbed into her heart and someone kept turning it. But part of Hermione died when those words entered her ears. The part of Hermione that would have proved to her parents 'I _am _responsible. I _can be trusted and I will NEVER do this again.' But that part was gone and now she wiped her tears, headed to her room and started packing._

~*~*~*~*~*~

That's how she landed herself here. She entered the apartment building and was greeted by a disgusting interior. Matted carpet, peeling wallpaper, dust bunnies… It was disgusting. She made her way to the back of the building and knocked on the door where Ms. Milne, the landlord lived. Hermione heard manly coughing and shuffling steps before the door opened and she was greeted by Ms. Milne.

"Who are you?" she asked in a deep voice. Hermione could smell the stench of cigarettes on her and winced slightly. Ms. Milne stood only 4 foot 8, had short gray hair with brown flecks, and wore baggy clothes. Her orange blush and crazy blue eye shadow made her look even more scraggly.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione answered, holding out her hand. She disregarded it and stepped past her, pulling a huge set of keys out of her pocket.

"Room number 25. No smoking, no parties, no animals. If you don't obey the rules, I kick you out onto the street. Here's your key. If you lose it you pay me for it. Rent is due on the first of the month. If it's late, I kick you out onto the street. Have a nice night." Ms. Milne said in a dull, cruel voice. She handed Hermione the key and stepped back inside her own room, hacking like she was dying. Hermione sighed and opened her room. It was just like the rest of the apartment. The dirt-crusted carpet crunched as Hermione walked over it through her apartment. Her things wouldn't be arriving until the next day. If she stayed up all night and worked her arse off…just maybe…she could turn this place into a nicer apartment. 

She got to work, cleaning the walls and scrubbing the carpet. She had to borrow some appliances from her surrounding neighbors, but soon the carpet had been vacuumed and scrubbed and it looked like the white speckled apartment it originally had been. She scrubbed the kitchen thoroughly and cleaned the crusted food out of all the corners of the stove. After she was done, it was around 9:30. She had arrived at her new home around noon. 

"Damn I need a break," she sighed, standing up and wiping off her pants. She flattened her hair and went to look in her purse. Her savings totaled up to $500, so she could afford to buy some new things for her apartment. She walked the few miles to the nearest Wal-Mart and looked at the furniture. It was very nice and most of all _cheap_. She bought a couch and a chair, a small TV set, a bookshelf, a few cans of paint on sale, and new bed coverings. It only cost her $325, so she would have enough to buy groceries and pay rent. She made arrangements to have her furniture dropped off the next day with her other things and set off home to paint. She stayed up until early the next morning, having completed all of her walls and curled up on her floor and fell asleep. The next day when her U-Haul truck arrived, she put everything in her apartment and arranged it just so, along with her new furniture. The house looked great and Hermione was exhausted. She made up her bed with her new comforter and sheets and then fell asleep until late the next day. 

Hermione spent a few weeks waitressing and got a lot of tips, so she could enjoy herself at the nightclub and still have enough money to pay her rent and buy food. Hermione rather enjoyed life by herself, living independently. It suited her quite well.

Then came the night where she met up with Ron, Harry, Natasha, Draco, Shannon, Jenny, and Seamus when she was in the nightclub. She hadn't expected them there, but it felt so good to see her friends and have them talk _to _her and not through her. Then she was invited to Draco's and she was overwhelmed with happiness. She was going to be able to spend time with Ron. Alone. And that meant the world to her. 

Natasha came with her when she needed to pack and she realized that Natasha was probably someone that she could be friends with, someone who shared her new wild side. And she made peace with her, hoping that they could put the past behind them. And Natasha had accepted that. Hermione was bursting with joy as she felt herself become part of her friends' group and she felt whole again. Like herself. But then again, who was she? She had been her studious, bookworm self for so long. This summer she had never felt so comfortable with herself and how she was living. She was finally Hermione, the person she knew she could be.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry's summer had been quite odd. At the beginning he sort of shut off from the world, trying hard not to think about Shannon. He tried to send her mental messages, but he knew that it wasn't possible from England to America. The Dursley's had even been a little harsher than usual, sensing that Harry was vulnerable and they could easily upset him. Harry chose to ignore all this and remain emotionless. But one rainy day Mr. Vernon Dursley pushed him a little too far.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"HARRY POTTER!!" 

Harry awoke to his uncle's loud, booming voice ringing from the bottom of the stairs. He threw his legs out of bed and slid his glasses over his nose before going to the top of the stairs to see what Uncle Vernon wanted.

"Yes?" Harry asked wearily, rubbing his eyes. Uncle Vernon's face was a mixture of purple and red and he didn't look none too happy.

"Don't you stand there and talk to me with that disrespect, boy," Uncle Vernon shook his finger at Harry. "You get down here and face me like the little runt you are." Harry rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs, still trying to fully awake. He followed Uncle Vernon into the kitchen where Dudley sat in his new loveseat (he couldn't fit in chairs anymore) eating his buffet er-breakfast. Uncle Vernon nodded to Aunt Petunia, who was making Dudley a dozen more eggs and another package of sausages. She hurried quickly to the counter and picked up an envelope that had already been opened. She handed it to Vernon and continued making the food.

"Can I ask you what the devil this is?" Uncle Vernon gritted his teeth. Harry squinted and saw his name written on the envelope, in Shannon's handwriting.

"Oh. I guess Shannon wrote it," he made a grab for the letter, but Uncle Vernon snatched it away.

"Oh," Uncle Vernon said, in a fake calm voice, "and who is this, Shannon?"

"She's my," Harry gulped, "girlfriend." Dudley started laughing and in doing so he choked on the pint of orange juice he was downing. After he regained himself he managed to sputter, 

"Girlfriend?! You mean someone actually wants to date _you?" Harry clenched his fists._

"So. So… this…_'girlfriend' _of yours, she actually had the nerve to write you a letter containing this… _vulgarity?!_" Vernon's teeth were clenched and he spoke in a voice that could have been mistaken for a megaphone. 

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, outraged. "Shannon would _never _write anything like that!"

"Oh really. Read this." Uncle Vernon thrust the letter at him and he opened it and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I'm fine. I just miss you terribly. I hope the Dursley's aren't giving you too much trouble. They sound like real jerks._

_I've been trying as hard as I can to communicate with you, but I think we're too far away. I'll call you sometime. I miss you terribly._

_Jenny and Natasha have been annoying the crap out of me this summer. They've taken to calling me 'Mom' now. They think I'm so reliable and perfect. They've even gone as far as saying I'm more of a mother to them than their own mothers. Gee Whiz. Thanks girls. Ha, ha, ha. _

_Ron sent me a letter. He said he's been trying to invite you to come stay the summer with him, but you haven't returned it yet. Please try and respond to him, Harry. _

_I can't wait until this September. I'm about ready to jump on a plane and fly over to England. Then I'd jump on top of you and make you a happy man. Ha, ha, ha. _

_Well, I have to go now, but please write me back Harry. I miss you so much it hurts. I love you._

_Love, Shannon_

Harry looked up at his Uncle, whose face was twisted with agony and anger. "So? That's not that bad at all."

"WHAT?!" Uncle Vernon charged at him. "She called us jerks and she's never even MET us! What have you been telling her? What have you been telling everyone? ANSWER ME BOY! NOW!" His veins were bulging from his neck, but Harry wasn't fazed.

"I only told her the truth," he answered coolly. Uncle Vernon snapped back, appalled. But he still had something up his sleeve.

"Oh. I see how it is. You ungrateful little brat. You were unhappy here. So you go to that stupid school of yours, to take after your freakish parents," he began circling around Harry. "And you still weren't satisfied. So you found some whore at that crap school of yours, fed her a line, and now she's all over you, not out of _love as you wished. Over sympathy. Well you just tell your little whore that she…" Harry had heard enough._

"Don't you call Shannon a whore!" he screamed at Uncle Vernon. "She would _never _do anything of the sort. She's a wonderful person and she loves me. And I love her. I don't have to take this shit! I'm out of here!" Harry stormed out of the kitchen, but not before taking a plate of pancakes covered in strawberries and whipped cream and shoving them in Dudley's face. He went straight to his room, packed, and Floo Powdered to the Burrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry hadn't been at the Weasley's for very long before Malfoy's letter came, inviting him and Ron to his manor for a few weeks. The only reason Harry went was to see Shannon. Sure, he and Malfoy had sort of…come to terms at the end of last year, but they weren't friends by any means. And he doubted they ever would.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone spent the next day out at the pool, swimming and having a grand ol' time.  Natasha and Draco seemed to be inseperable, for even when she was tanning, she and Draco were right next to each other.  

Ron and Hermione were hitting on each other...majorly.  They were so cute together that everyone could hardly believe they had never dated.  

Shannon sat outside on a chair, letting the warm sun rush over her. She could hear Harry and Ron splashing around in the pool, and Natasha and Draco talking quietly a few feet away from her. She noticed a small shadow pass over her and opened her eyes to find a small gray owl sitting on the arm of her chair. It dropped a rolled magazine and five packages that were about the size of floppy disks into her lap and cooed expectantly. Shannon stroked the gray feather a few times before she closed her fist and then opened it, holding a small pellet. The owl took it happily and flew away.

"What's that?" Natasha asked.

"Just my issue of Teen Witch. I wonder how they knew to send it here?" Shannon wondered, unrolling the magazine and beginning to flip through it. Suddenly she burst into laugher and gasped "Harry!" before she practically rolled off the chair. Harry gave her a confused look, pulled himself from the pool, and walked to her. He dried his hands on her towel, then took the magazine from her hand. His mouth fell open as he looked at the page.

"Where did they get that?" he asked.

Natasha, who had been waiting quietly for an explanation, realized she wasn't going to get one and wrenched the magazine from Harry's grasp. Inside she found a page with the headline 'You voted, and here's the results!' Below it were pictures of different celebrities. Near the middle she found a picture of Harry and Shannon. Harry had his arm around Shannon, heads tilted together, both smiling into the camera. Below it was a subtitle reading 'Favorite Couple'.

She looked up at Harry, who was staring at the magazine with a bewildered expression, then she turned to Shannon, who was breathing deeply in an attempt to stop her laughter. When Shannon met Natasha's eyes her face quickly changed.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I didn't do anything!" she protested. Natasha dropped the magazine back in her cousin's lap.

"Where'd they get that picture?" Harry asked, this time directed at Shannon.

"I don't know," Shannon replied, in a well-obviously-sort-of-way. "I told you I didn't do anything."

Natasha shook her head, "It's just weird…" Shannon nodded in agreement. The group stood in silence for a few moments, then went back to how everything was pre-picture.

Shannon looked at the picture once again and noticed something she hadn't before. Beneath the Favorite Couple line it said 'See page 15'. 

Odd… Shannon thought, and flipped to page 15. Near the top was yet another photo of Harry and Shannon, this time strolling through Diagon Alley. Next to it was a short article. It read:

_Sorry Ladies, but it seems Harry Potter is taken. Last Fall he was first seen with a beautiful strange girl, who we later found out was named Shannon Peters. They were rumored to have met over the summer, before Shannon was to start her first year at Howarts School of Witchcraft and Wisardry. They were seen together more and more frequently, and even defeated the infamous He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named together. The two must make a powerful couple, and it doesn't look like Shannon's going anywhere, any time soon._

"Very Odd…" Shannon whispered.  Natasha grabbed a package.

"Why does this have my name on it?" she asked.  Shannon rolled her eyes.

"Because it's yours genius."  Natasha punched her, and then opened the small box, ignoring Shannon's squeals of pain.  It was a prefect badge, encrested with her Slytherin symbol, her last name and 'Prefect' engraved at the top.  Natasha slapped her forehead.

"Damnation!" she screeched.  Shannon gave her a twisted look.  "I don't want to be an effing prefect!! It'll take all the fun out of things!! I'll have to be more concious of the rules!  I won't be able to sneak out to shag Draco anymore..." Draco clasped a hand over her mouth and threw an exasperated look at everyone.  Shannon looked through the boxes.  There was one for her, another for Draco, Hermione, and Jenny.  As soon as Jenny saw her name, she ripped the box out of Shannon's hand and ran to tell Seamus.  Natasha handed Draco his badge, still ranting and raving about being a prefect.

"I'm not a goody-two-shoes!  I don't have any respect for the rules?  What was Snape thinking?  Or whoever...WHY?!  What's the benefits?" she pouted.  Draco laughed and put his arm around her.

"I have a few things in mind," he said seductively.  Natasha laughed and looked at him expectantly.  "We get really good rooms, with queen-sized beds and other neat stuff.  Plus, the prefect's bathroom, it's boy-girl." He nodded and grinned.  Natasha laughed. 

"Oh yeah!  And don't prefects get to miss class alot because they get to go to all the staff meetings?  KICK-ASS!" she said laughing.  Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head at Shannon, who was laughing.  

"Wait, Harry didn't get a prefect's badge?" Hermione asked.  Her and Ron had just opened her box, and he had playfully pinned it to her bikini top.  Shannon shook her head.

"Nope, it was just you and I that got dubbed Gryffindor prefects."

Harry shrugged.  "Oh well.  I'll just have to use your shower time..."  Shannon laughed and whispered something into his ear that made his eyes grow into saucers.  Natasha sighed and rested her head on Draco's shoulder.  

"I'm t-t-t-t-tired..." she said, trying to stifle her yawn.  Draco scooped her up and walked into the house.  Everyone laughed when he pretended to almost drop her by the pool.  

"Well then.  I think I'm going to go for a walk by the garden," Shannon said.  Her and Harry walked down and decided to lay in the hammock.  They failed to stay awake and fell asleep in each other's arms, the sun streaming on their faces through the tree branches.  

~*~*~*~*~*~

One morning at breakfast, Shannon ran squealing into the dining room, brandishing a manilla envelope.

"Look look look!" She shrieked in a voiced that screamed one-too-many-latte's. "I was just out by the pool, reading this new VC Andrews novel, which is really good by the way. I mean, it still has the same basic plot line as all the other ones in her series, but I think you'd really like this one Natasha. Have you heard of it? It's called Wind-"

"No, I haven't," Natasha answered. "But what about the envelope?"

"Oh, right! Well, I was reading and I see this shadow cruising around on the cement. It was going all over the place, looping in circles and what not, but I didn't really pay attention to it. What with those two over there," She indicated Jenny and Seamus with a flick of her wrist. "You never know what kind of crazy spell they're messing up," Jenny and Seamus looked hurt but Shannon paid no attention and kept speaking quickly in her caffeine-animated voice. "So I just kept on reading until this thing drops into the bush next to me. Then the bush starts going all wonky, shaking and russeling like mad. I wasn't really sure what to do and was really close to just exploding the thing when out pops Winthrup with this!" She threw the letter to Harry with a laugh and plopped into the seat next to him.

Harry picked the letter up cautiously and glanced at Natasha.

"It's alright," she reassured him. "Caffeine just makes her a little perky."

"A little?" he retorted sarcastically.

"You think she's bad now, just wait until she goes for the double latte,"

"We had to pull her off the ceiling fan last time," Jenny laughed.

Shannon rolled her eyes, "It looked like fun at the time. Now read the letter!" she said, slapping Harry's arm. 

"Alright, alright," he sighed, opening the letter. Shannon bounced in her chair, giggling through her hand as he read:

_Dear Ms. Peters,_

_On behalf of the staff here at TW, we would like to invite you and Mr. Potter to model our new End of Summer line in our Style section. It will be a day of pampering for the both of you, and you can keep any of the clothes you would like. _

_Why you, you ask? Because you're defeat of He-shall-not-be-named last year is a real message to students everywhere. Even though you are young, you still have power! And you're popularity with todays youth just keeps on growing!_

_Please reply soon so we can schedual a date. Thank you for time, and enjoy your summer._

_Sincerely, _

_Mandy L Woods_

_Teen Witch Editor_

"So, what do you think?" Shannon asked in a high pitched voice.

"I don't know. I'm not really a picture person. Plus I've spent so much time trying to stay out of magazines, to deliberately put myself in one-" 

"Please Harry!" Shannon interrupted, making her best puppy face. "Please,"

"Oh all right," he sighed.

"Yea! Thank you!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him. "Oo, is that coffee?"

"I don't think so," Harry said as he pushed the cup away from her. Everyone at the table laughed.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ron asked her, as he walked her out to the pool. 

"Shoot," She shrugged, slumping down into her chair.

"Who's Winthrup?"

Shannon laughed, "Oh he's just Jennifer's owl. She tried a spell once to make him smarter, but all it did was screw with the poor things head. I swear he thinks he's a plane or something."

"Sounds about right," Ron laughed. "My owl, Pig, is a complete idiot." Shannon smiled.

"Could you do me a favor?" Shannon asked after a short lull in the conversation.

"Sure," Ron replied. 

"Could you leave? The caffeine's wearing off and I'd like to be alone when I realize what an idiot I just made out of myself," Ron laughed again and walked back into the house. 

Shannon spent the days up to the shoot talking of nothing else. Her endless excited chatter only made Harry more nervous. He didn't buy the editor's explanation about the powerful message. He just couldn't seem to understand why they would want him to model. Shannon was hot, sure, but him?

You are too hot, Shannon's voice said in his mind.

"I'm not talking temperature wise," Harry said out loud. 

"Ron, tell Harry that he's hot. He won't believe it coming from me," Shannon quipped.

"WHAT?!," Ron said, backing away from the couple. "I'm not about to start telling guys that they're hot!"

"Well I think he's absolutely adorable," Draco added in his best baby-talk voice. He took Harry by the chin and squeezed his cheeks in an annoying grandmother sort of way. " Yes, you are! Oh yes you-" Draco's game was cut short as Harry pulled his face away and pushed Draco into the pool, fully clothed. Draco surfaced sputtering, then laughed as he glanced up at Harry still standing at the pools edge.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked, as if Draco's laugher was a personal insult.

"It's just, a year ago Potter, I would have killed you for that," Draco snickered.

"No Malfoy, a year ago you would have tried," Harry retorted.

"Alright boys," Shannon interjected, walking up to the pool side. "That's enough," She took Harry by the arm and led him to two chairs near the back porch.

"Don't worry so much about the shoot," she told him.

"I can't help it," He shrugged. "Something just doesn't feel right,"

"Well, if I get any nasty premonitions we won't go, ok?" She said placatingly. Then she stood, kissed his cheek and went back to the pool.

The day finally came, and Shannon and Harry found themselves in a beautiful park, surrounded by camera men, make-up artists, and all sorts of other people running in every direction.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Shannon squealed, squeezing Harry's hand. He just nodded nervously.

Then a man came from the crowd and hurried toward them. He was about medium height with a shaved head that gleamed in the sun. He wore a small pair of horn-rimmed glasses, and a blue dress shirt tucked into his tight black pants. The tips of his pointed cow-boy boots were just visible under the pant leg and a silver chain sparkled from his open collar.

"You must be Shannon," He said, holding out a hand. "I'd recognize that smile anywhere,"

Shannon blushed and nodded. She took his hand and he raised hers to his lips for a quick kiss. Harry did his best to look calm and not push the man away.

"And you must be Mr. Potter," The man said, his eyes still lingering on Shannon.

"Harry," He corrected.

"Ah yes, Harry, well, nice to meet you lad." He shrugged, shaking Harry's hand briefly. "Shall we?" He held an arm out to Shannon, who took it, glancing curiously at Harry. "My name is Pepper. Terrible name, I'll admit, but what can you do?"

I'd don't know, Harry thought. Fruity name for a fruity guy. Seems alright to me. Shannon heard this and giggled.

"I'm the chief photographer for the shoot," Pepper continued. "I apologize for the discomfort. This is the End of Summer line after all, so it's going to be a bit warm."

"I'm sure we'll manage," Harry replied.

"Yes," Pepper said contemptuously, looking Harry up and down. "I'm sure you will." Pepper led them to an open area where three trailers had been parked. People were buzzing in and out of the middle trailer, usually loaded down with supplies of some sort or another.

"The one on the left is yours, Mr. Potter," Pepper said pointing. 

"Harry," He corrected more firmly.

"Yes, yes, whatever," Pepper waved it off. "And on the right is the lady's. You'll find everything you need. Wardrobe is there now and make-up should turn up shortly," 

"Thanks," Shannon said. "See you in a few Harry," She waved quickly and was off. Harry and Pepper watched her disappear into the trailer.

"Mmm, mmm," Pepper mumbled, shaking his head and smirking as he turned to leave. Harry watched him with disgust and then went to his own trailer. 

The clothing wasn't bad, but Harry hated having to get his hair and make-up done. The lady had spent forever trying to make his hair lay smooth. Shannon finally convinced her to spike it. Harry wasn't sure why Shannon liked that style so much, but if it would get him out of the trailer, he was willing to do it. 

When he finally got out into the sunlight, he thought Shannon looked amazing. She wore a low cut purple blouse that clung to her curves and flared at the wrists. Her jeans were close fitting and flared so much at the ends that her platform sandals were barley visible. Her long hair flowed down her back in waves, and it was pulled back in the front by two purple butterfly clips. She didn't wear much make-up other than a light purple eye shadow and a dusting of glitter on her cheeks.

Pepper led them to a park bench in the same fashion he'd led them to the trailers. Shannon seemed to be enjoying herself, but Harry was not. It seemed to him they'd been sitting in the same pose for hours. They were supposed to look as if they were chatting, curled up together on the bench. He kept hearing Pepper saying "Good Shannon, wonderful. No Harry, no that's wrong. More like this." And "Perfect Shannon! No Harry! I said curious not confused," Not to mention that every other minute they were attacked by make-up people, touching up that bit of shine and that small smudge.

Harry couldn't have been more relieved when Pepper finally handed his camera to his assistant and said "I think we're done here," But his heart sank as Pepper continued, "Only eleven more sites to go!" Harry's head dropped and he ran a hand over his face.

            "Now, now, Mr. Potter," Shannon whispered in his ear. "Don't smudge your make-up." She laughed and kissed his cheek before she pulled him off the bench. Pepper walked over to them and put his arms around both of them.

            "I'm thinking a picnic by the pond for our next site," He said as he walked them back to their trailers. He rambled on about his "vision" but neither Harry nor Shannon really paid much attention. Somewhere along the line he'd picked up a black beret and a black silk scarf.

            "Fruity little guy," Shannon laughed as she watched Pepper sweep the end of the scarf around his neck and charge at some workers, clapping his hands and yelling instructions. "Buck up champ," She told Harry, noticing his bleak expression. "Only eleven more to go," And with a raise of her eyebrow and a short laugh she headed back to her trailer.

            "He did not!" Shannon protested as she burst through Draco's front door, a trail of floating boxes behind her. 

            "He did so!" Harry argued.

            "Who did what?" Ron asked. He happened to be passing the door as the couple had arrived home.

            "Oh Harry thinks Pepper-"

            "Pepper?" Ron asked.

            "The nutty photographer," Harry explained.

            Shannon frowned but continued, "He thinks Pepper had a thing for me,"

            "More than a thing Shannon. You should have seen the look he gave me over your shoulder when he hugged you!"

            Shannon rolled her eyes, "Oh please! He was just a little eccentric-"

            "A little eccentric? The man wore a beret and a scarf! If it wasn't for the way he went all touchy- feely around you I'd swear-" Harry stopped and seeing he was getting no where cried "I SHOULD HAVE TOLD THE BLOODY POUF TO SOD OFF!" before he stormed up the stairs.

            Shannon laughed at his very British outburst and turned to Ron saying, "He's just embarassed because he realized Pepper was hitting on him, not me." Then she headed up the stairs after Harry, the boxes still floating behind her.

            As usual, the next day was spent around the pool. Harry sat at the edge, watching Shannon over the glimmering surface of the water. She was showing off her new wardrobe to the other girls, who ooed and ahead appreciatively, all of course for Jenny, who couldn't care less about clothing. Shannon would pose in one outfit for a minute or so before twirling into a new one. Harry sighed. He wondered what had happened over the summer to make her change. She was much more outgoing, more flashy then she ever used to be. He almost missed the old her. 

When she'd gone through all of her outfits, she twirled into her bathing suit, levitated above the pool, and flipped before diving in. He couldn't help but smile as Hermione and Natasha exchanged a glance that could have only meant 'showoff'. When Shannon surfaced she noticed the smile still lingering on Harry's lips, and mistook it for amusement. 

"Care to join me?" she asked, already lifting him from his chair.

"Don't even think about it," He said firmly, finding himself irritated by her need for attention. She immediately dropped him back down the inch she raised him and watched curiously as he stormed to the hammock in the back of the yard.

            Harry swung in the hammock, his back to the pool. He tried to shake off his agitation, tried to put it off as foolishness. He closed his eyes and imagined himself on his broom, diving toward the ground, the air whipping past him, cleansing him of all worry, all anger, leaving only the rush that came as the ground moved closer and closer. 

            Then he felt the hammock droop beneath the weight of someone else. He opened his eyes to find Shannon next to him, facing the opposite direction. He sighed.

            "Are you mad at me?" she asked, craning her neck to look at him.

            Harry shook his head, "I don't know. It's just-"

            "Just what?"  Harry said nothing as he ran a hand through his messy hair. 

            "Is this about the pool thing? I'll stop, ok? I didn't realize it bothered you that much,"

            "It's not just that Shannon,"

            "Then what is it?" She asked, frustration forcing her voice up higher than usual.

            "It's just, I don't know, I guess it's just that you've changed so much.  I don't mean to say its such a bad thing. A little change is good, it's healthy. But you've changed so much. You've become so much more outgoing lately, and you used to be so-"

            "Boring?" She finished accusingly. 

            "No, of course not! I just mean you used to be so much more…reserved. I don't know what might have happened over the summer. Maybe Natasha and Jenny weren't-"

            "You're right, you don't know what happened this summer," she hissed, the red glow burning in the back of her eyes. "You don't know a damn thing! Jennifer and Natasha helped me out this summer. They saved my butt, and I won't listen to you try to tell me otherwise. Now I'm sorry if you preferred me as the spineless little geek I used to be, but this is me now. Take it or leave," She stood and started furiously toward the house as Harry scrambled out and around the hammock to catch her by the arm.

            "Shannon wait, that's not what I meant at all! I love you, even this new you. It's just going to take some getting used to, ok?" He said soothingly, pulling her closer to him. Shannon felt her anger melting and she nodded a bit sheepishly.

            "I'm sorry," she said, looking at the ground. "This summer was just kind of tough for me, what with the party and everything,"

            "Party?" Harry inquired, unsure of her meaning.

            "I don't want to talk about it," she stated firmly. "But I am sorry,"

            Harry nodded, "Me too,"

            Shannon lay in the hammock, the evening breeze playing with a few stray strands of her hair. As hard as she tried, she just couldn't lose herself in her novel the way she wanted, the way she used to. Harry's voice kept echoing in her mind: _You've changed so much._ Had she really changed that much? She knew she felt a bit more outgoing. She no longer felt rooted to her seat whenever something attention drawing came up. 

            Then she thought about the way she'd acted after her fight with Harry.  She hated fighting and she felt terrible after they were done. She'd let Harry slip his arm around her on the way back to the house. She hadn't spoken to him the whole way, or to anyone else for a while afterward. She'd simply sat in her beach chair and watched the others swimming and sunning themselves. That was definitely like her old self. 

            "I'm not _that_ different," she grumbled, turning on her side in the hammock before sitting up. 

As she straightened up, she felt her scar tingle curiously. As soon as she brought her fingers to it she got a premonition. She saw herself and Harry in the common room back at Hogwarts. Harry stood a few feet from the couch she was sitting on. His face was angry and he was yelling something. He made a sweeping gesture with his hands and flew up the stairs. Shannon saw her own angry expression crumble into tears. She fell back against the couch and covered her eyes.

When the flash ended, Shannon found herself crouched over, staring into the ground. She ran a hand over her face and lay back down in the hammock. She  wasn't quite sure what to make of her vision, but it planted the first seeds of worry about her relationship with Harry.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"This here's a tale for all the fella's tryin' to do what those ladies tell us, been shot down cuz your over-zealous, play hard-to-get females get jealous.   Ok smarty, go to a party, girls are scantily clad and showin body.  A chick walks by you wish you could sex her but your standin on the wall like you was poindexter," Natasha was rapping M.C. Hammer's old school 'Bust a Move'.  Her, Shannon and Harry, Ron and Hermione, Jenny and Seamus, and Draco had decided to turn on some music and do a couple's karaoke, and Natasha and Draco went first.

            "Next day's function, a high-class luncheon, food is served and your stone-cold munchin.  Music comes on people start to dance, but then you ate so much you about ripped your pants.  A girl starts walkin, guys start gawkin, sits down next to you and starts talking, says she wanna dance cuz she likes to groove so come on fatso and just bust a move!"

            "You want it, you got it!  You want it, baby you got it!" Draco started singing in the high-pitched female voice.

            "Just bust a move!" Natasha said in her M.C. Hammer voice.  Harry laughed.  Natasha sounded just like the rapper and it Draco was hilarious.

            "In the city, ladies look pretty, guys tell jokes so they can seem witty, tell a funny joke just to get some play, but then you try to make a move and she says no way.  Girls are fakin, goodness sakin, they wants a man who brings home the bacon.  Got no money and you got no car, then you got no woman, and there you are.  Some girls are sadistic, materialistic, looking for a man makes them mapitunistic.  She's lyin on the beach perpetratin a tan, so that a brotha with the money can be her man.  So on the beach you're strollin, real high rollin, everything you have is yours and not stolen, a girl runs up with somethin to prove, so don't just stand there, bust a move!" Natasha finished the final verse.  They had only one more time to hear Draco's hilarious,

            "You want it,  you got it!  You want it, baby you got it!" before the music stopped and the song was over.  Everyone applauded and Natasha and Draco bowed.

            "Beat that Peters!" Natasha said with a laugh, to Shannon.  Shannon rolled her eyes, and grabbed Harry's hand.  She led him up on the stage and pointed at Jenny to hit the music.

            "Baby let's cruise.." Harry sang into the mic.  He was surprised how smooth his voice rang out.

            "Away, from here…" Shannon and Harry got into their version of Gweneth Paltrow and Huey Lewis' 'Cruisin' duet.

            "You're gonna fly away, glad you're goin' my way.  I love it when we're cruising together.  Music is played for love, cruisin is made for love, I love it when we're cruising together," they sang in unison.  Natasha started to sway her hips to the flowing music and once Harry started to stutter, she stopped quickly and blushed into Draco's shoulder.  

            "We're done!" Shannon said running off stage.  Jenny and Seamus were up next.  Ron and Hermione were the judges.  The winning couple got 50 galleons, all six of them had threw in various amounts into the pot.  Jenny and Seamus got up on stage.  She conjured a chair and a small couch with a wave of her wand and took her place, lying on the couch.  Seamus sat in a chair and put on a pair of eyeglasses. 

            "If my lips ever left my mouth, packed a bag and headed south, that'd be too bad.  I'd be so sad," Jenny sang, mimicking Larry the cucumber from Veggie Tales.  

            "That'd be too bad, you'd be so sad?" Seamus was imitating the psychiatrist, who was also broccoli.

            "Ten days after I turned eight, got my lips stuck in a gate!  My friends all laughed, and I just stood there until the fire department came and broke the lock with a crowbar and I had to spend the next six weeks in a lip rehab with this kid named Oscar, who got stung by a bee, right on the lip and we couldn't even talk to each other until the fifth week cuz both our lips were so swollen and when he did start speaking he just spoke polish and I only know like three words in polish, except now, I know four because Oscar taught me the word for lip, Ousta!"

            "Your friends all laughed…ousta… How do you spell that?"

            "I dunno,"

            "So what you're saying is, that when you were young…"

            "They turned blue what could I do?  She had a beard and it felt weird, my friends all laughed…ousta!"  Jenny and Seamus were doing perfect impressions of the characters, and she hadn't even messed up on the long one-sentence verse about Oscar.  

            "Okay, Ron-Hermione!  You guys hurry up and judge!" Shannon said, poking Ron.  He gave her a dirty look and whispered with Hermione.  

            "We've talked it over," Hermione started.

            "And we decided…" Ron said.

            Hermione took a deep breath…"And the winners are…"

            "Natasha and Draco!" Ron bellowed.  Shannon and Harry weren't too happy.

            "What?!  We did so much better!" Shannon whined.  Ron rolled his eyes.

            "Natasha rapped like her momma taught her and Draco is one fine diva!" Hermione laughed and high-fived the winning couple.  Natasha smiled and bowed, pretending to blow kisses to admiring fans.  Draco laughed and picked her up like they were on their honeymoon, but threw her in the pool.

            "GAHH!!" Natasha screamed when she surfaced.  She swam to the edge of splashed Draco severely.  He was practically drenched, so he jumped in anyway and tried to wrestle with Natasha.  She bit his shoulder, then climbed on for a ride.  He swam to the shallow end then walked out of the pool, toward the diving board.

            "NO!! DRACO NO!!" Natasha screamed.  She tried to get down but he held her thighs firmly against his sides.  He stepped on, ignoring the piercing pains that were overtaking his ears every time Natasha screamed, and ran to the end…and threw her over his shoulders into the pool.  

            Her legs flailed wildly as she flew into the pool, doing a belly-flop…everyone flinched. When she surfaced her hair was matted over her eyes and she went under to get it out of her face and got out of the water. She walked over to Draco, ignoring everyone who was pointing at her bright red welt of a stomach… and glared as he tried not to laugh. She smirked evilly and placed her hands on her hips. 

            "I am SO going to get you back for that. Paybacks are bitches." She said with a nod. Draco laughed and took her into his arms, rubbing her shoulders. 

            "Right. You have to admit that it was funny, babe," he said pulling some hair from her eyelashes. She smiled and shook her head.  

            "Yeah. This is funny until I have my revenge. Then you will truly see funny."  Draco rolled his eyes and hugged Natasha before he started to kiss her. Everyone was feeling very awkward and trying not to wince, but before they could get a word in a very cold voice came from the house.

            "What in the world is going on?!" Lucius Malfoy walked out of the house, dressed in his normal black robes…though it was a very hot and humid day. Draco and Natasha drew apart quickly, blushing furiously.  Lucius walked down to the pool area and looked around at everyone, before… smiling.  

            "You never told me you had so many friends Draco!  Where is Sherman?  Why isn't he out here serving drinks?" he asked.  

            "Who is Sherman?" Jenny blurted.  Lucius turned to her. 

            "The house-elf. Rotten thing he is, but he does keep the house quite tidy, and he belonged to my grandfather, and one day he will belong to Draco!" the man continued, walking around the group, smiling all the while. 

            "You lot do realize that school starts tomorrow, right?" Lucius stopped next to his son, who was blushing furiously.  Natasha looked at Shannon in panic.

            "What? Tomorrow?" Draco questioned.  Lucius nodded.

            "Yes.  The train leaves at eleven? Are you recalling this?" he walked around a bit before smiling kindly and talking to Draco again. "Well, I think I might go and stay at the Leaky Cauldron tonight, let you guys enjoy your last night alone." He winked at Natasha before walking back into the house. Draco let out a breath of relief and looked around at everyone. 

            "So…um…how about…those…Cannons?" he grinned sheepishly.  Natasha grinned and grabbed his hand, before dragging him into the house.  Harry turned to Shannon and laughed. 

            "I think I had the same idea as Natasha did…" he winked and started for the house. Shannon laughed and followed, and soon after, Jenny and Seamus went up to their room as well. Ron and Hermione were left out by the pool, the evil awkward silence creeping up on them.  Ron walked over and sat next to Hermione, cleared his throat. It was the last thing he remembered doing…

~*~*~*~*~*~

The hot water poured down over Draco and Natasha in the shower.  They decided to get rid of the chlorine stench that had been lingering on them for days now. He ran his fingers through her wet hair, kissing her forehead softly, firming his grip on her waist.  She blew some water from her face and nibbled at his neck, pressing her body into his.  She pulled away and claimed his mouth, moaning from passion as she felt him caress her, his hand leading down to her core.  She never softened her kiss, but rocked into his hand, her passion for him only growing stronger.  The two didn't separate, but stepped out of the shower and into Draco's room, him falling on top of her when they reached the bed.  He moved his hand deeper into her, feeling her grasp on the back of his neck tighten, before pulling himself off her and reaching for a condom in the top drawer of his nightstand.  He slipped it on (it went on quite easily, he was still dripping wet from the shower, neither he nor Natasha felt the need to dry off…)  and crawled over top of her, water spotlets all over her tanned body, giving her a sudden glow.  He slipped his hand under her back and pulled her up to him, showering her with lingering kisses, that left her breathless and yearning for more, to cover her whole body.  He entered her with his rock hard erection, went deep inside her, proving to her his love, and that this was all he wanted for the rest of his life…only her.  No one else would be good enough, satisfy him the way she had, the way she could, the way she did.  He could lay in bed for hours, just staring at her, remembering the time they had first met, seeing the smile on her face, the radiance in her eyes when she looked at him from there on out.  He could lose himself in her eyes, those turquoise blue eyes that showed _just how she was feeling.  A soft, escaped cry led him back to her, where she was tight in his embrace, pledging her love to him, devoting her essence to him.  Her nails dug slightly into his back as he pulled in and out, with such perfect rhythm, making her moan and bite his shoulder.  He loved this girl, loved everything about her…he needed her in his life, especially after his mum had left…_

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Draco!  Come on down, I need to go to Hogsmeade for a bit, and I'd like you to come," Narcissa Malfoy called to her son upstairs. She was in her bedroom, putting some finishing touches on her make-up before he came thundering down the stairs. 

            "Why can't I stay here? Dad's here," Draco said with a whiney air.  Narcissa turned to face him. 

            "Draco, I've _told you before, it's not safe.  I don't want you here with out me.  God knows what he'll bring in this house when I'm not here…" she muttered and stood up.  _

            "But…he wouldn't bring…The Dark Lord into our house would he?" Draco asked.  He going into his fourth year, and questioning about his father's beliefs.  He wasn't sure whether to follow in his father's footsteps, or make his own path quite yet. 

            Narcissa sighed and blew a blonde bang from her face.  "Right now, dear, I really don't know.  He's capable of bringing anything into our house and I'm not sure I want you alone with him…though, I'm quite sure, you could handle it."  She walked out of the room, and Draco followed.  They summoned their black Mercedes and made their way to Hogsmeade.  They had spent almost the whole day there, walking into shops and sampling different foods and trying on some funny hats and such that the town had to offer.  They went to dinner, had some butterbeer floats, and returned home laughing and pleasant. 

            "Come now, Draco, you should be getting to bed, it's awfully late," Narcissa laughed as they walked into the house, Draco trailing close behind.  They walked through the living room and Narcissa screeched and dropped the bag full of wizard candies that she was carrying.  She had tried to block Draco, but he peered around her and gasped. 

            Lucius Malfoy was on the couch, completely naked, 3 also naked women on top of him.  A 4th was on the floor, giving him head, as the others traded on and off kissing him and massaging his shoulders.  He glared up when his wife walked in.

            "What are you doing home already?" he asked in a voice above a whisper.  Narcissa's eyes widened and she reeled back like he had slapped her in the face.  Her face twisted first into hurt, but then into one thing that the Blacks were famous for…pure, 110% rage. 

            "I am coming HOME Lucius!  What the HELL do you think you're doing?" she threw her bags at him and screamed at the girls.  "OUT! NOW! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" They threw her dirty looks, but grabbed their clothes and walked out of the room. 

            "What was that for?! I PAID GOOD MONEY FOR THOSE-" 

            "WHAT?!  HOOKERS?! YES I'M SURE YOU DID! I GAVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE LUCIUS, AFTER YOU DID THIS ONCE! YOU SWORE YOUR LOVE TO ME, AND YOUR DEVOTION!  YOU SWORE YOU'D NEVER DO IT AGAIN IF I STAYED! WELL GUESS WHAT?! YOU JUST FUCKED THAT OVER!" Narcissa screamed, just inches away from his face before turning on her heel and storming up to her room, no doubt to pack.  Draco slumped against the wall, still in shock of what had just happened.  Lucius sneered and walked out of the room, probably going to get drunk in the cellar.  A few minutes passed before the feeling returned to Draco's legs and he was able to go up into his parent's bedroom to talk to his mother.  He stood in the doorway for a moment, watching her stomp across the room, her face flushed, but she never shed a tear.  

            "Mum," Draco whispered, his eyes overfilling with tears.  Narcissa turned and looked at him, her expression softening.  She sat down on the bed and put her face into her hands for a few minutes, while his breathing faltered, trying to keep the tears under his eyelids.  She sat up, tears flowing silently down her face.  She opened her arms and he came foreward into her embrace, that tight warm embrace that made him feel safe and he knew this would be the last time he saw his mum for a while.  

            "I'm so sorry Draco," she whispered, not even aware of the fact that tears were running on her satin blue blouse, staining it.  "I can't take this anymore…I'm not strong enough.  But you are," she sobbed, putting her hands over his cheeks and looking into his eyes.  "You have to do this for me, son.  You have to go on." She stood up and grabbed her suitcase, gave Draco a kiss on the cheek and walked over to the corner of her room.  "I love you Draco.  Be strong." And then she was gone.  

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A://N- ** Whew.  Sorry that post took so long.  I really fell out of my writing for a while, and I still am starting to get back into it.  I just have to make sure I'm giving my FAVORITE cousin Shannon credit for her parts in the story, because she _does write this story too.  Please review, if you read this, I'm not sure if I'm completely happy with how this is turning out, so I'd really like to know what everyone else is thinking about it.  And I'm planning to have my next chapter up faster this time, *Giggles* I just have to keep sticking to my writing, although I may not be able to with high school hell starting in a week…okay, less than a week now.  I'm in cheerleading, so I'm going to be kept of my compy for probably the entire week, so check in on the weekends!  I'll try to have another chapter up before I start, but no guarantee.  By the way, my email is always open, hyperactive_sly22@hotmail.com  and I have yahoo messenger, my id is hyperactive_sly22 so feel free to add me if you have questions/comments, or if you just want to chat. ^_~  **Thanks so much you all rock! **XD _


End file.
